Back in The Limelight
by fashiongirl97
Summary: What if Rayna had still married Teddy, but told Deacon Maddy was his a couple of months after she was born? How would it change things if he knows this, and had to stand by and watch her - work with her - whilst she plays happy families with another man, and his child. What happens when the happiness turns ugly, and she is left fighting for her independence? please r
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Authors note – **_this is my first Multi-chapter story which is not just one-shots. I thought of it a while ago and quite liked it. I've kind of adjusted the time line to fit, so it may not be completely accurate as far as the show goes but I will try and keep it as best as it can._

_Also, in this Rayna stayed Jaymes instead of becoming Conrad, and Maddy took her Mother's name instead of Teddy's. Hope it is okay! Enjoy!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Just because you do what you think is right for you and your child in a situation, does that make you a bad person? Even if it means that your child will grow up calling a man who is no blood relative their father? Sometimes, you have to put your well being before your heart, even if it leaves you with a broken heart.

The couple of years she and Deacon had spent together were undoubtedly the happiest of her life. She'd been a rising star, her ticket sales had been consistently getting better, and he and Deacon were going strong. They were both young and in love, together all the time – writing, performing, and dating. Those were the days she thought back to when she needed cheering up. Those were the days that made her smile, when songs like 'Postcard from Mexico' and 'Already gone' had been written. Then the bad times had faded in.

They ended up spending a further three years together, but the last two were nowhere near as happy. They took the good times and tried to change the bad. But too quickly his drinking got out of control. Deacon was on a downhill spiral. Every night on tour they had two set lists, one for if he was drunk and another for if he was sober, the latter was played the least.

Her father had warned her he wasn't right for her, but she had ignored him. And she always would. But it had been Bucky who noticed it first, she tried to pretend it was normal, but after six months they both knew it wasn't. That was when rehab started. Five trips she played for, never even giving it a second through. Four times she waited, picked him up, believed in him. Four times she loved him and then watched as he relapsed.

She couldn't bear a fifth time.

When they weren't on tour she'd look after him, drag him from hotel room when he was too drunk to walk, when he had passed out. Rayna would sit by his bedside when he turned to drugs and overdosed, when he drank so much that he had to have his stomach pumped. IT was where she thought she belonged.

It was the time when 'No one will ever love you' was written. When Bucky became more of a father figure, and even when he knew that Deacon was on the verge of relapse, or had relapsed, would still let him work. That night when she dropped him off for the fifth time was the night Rayna Jaymes lost her sparkle, and became a shell of a woman.

At two months pregnant she did her final leg of the tour, she met Teddy, and married him in the space of a couple of months. Her father was happy, her publicist was happy, Teddy was happy. But Bucky knew Rayna was far from it. He watched as she put on a fake smile, which only ever turned real when she was with her Daughter.

Maddy Jaymes was born on December 12th 1999. Mother: Rayna Jaymes Father: Blank.

She wanted to put Deacon's name, but he didn't know, the press miraculously didn't know. And Teddy was not her father in her eyes, he never would be. So, on the 18th February 2000 Rayna did what her father had warned her not to, and teddy had begged her never to do. She went to Deacon's house, sat down on his couch, and told him he had a daughter.

When he asked to see her, as softly if he could she said no. She told him that Teddy didn't want it, and she would respect that. Yet when he blew up at her, she just said: "You couldn't keep sober for me Deacon; it made me feel as though I were the one who was the cause. I'm not letting out daughter feel like that, because it sucks. Teddy was there at the birth, he'll look after her." And with that she left.

The stupid thing was Deacon only remained angry at her for a couple of months. Because when he spoke to Coleman in April of that year, he realised that Rayna was right. And as a result of that, seven months later he was still sober.

* * *

November was cool in Nashville; the trees were turning from the bright fresh greens of summer, to crispy golden yellows, and burn reds. The city wrapped up in autumn colours, music was everywhere as pickers played under bare trees, and coffee stands collected a swarm of people. Yet all around the city, bill boards were going up for Rayna Jaymes' new across America tour. The first since her child was born.

It would start off in Nashville, and travel to New York, Washington DC, Miami, Dallas . . . It would be the perfect blend of old classics and new hits. All sing by the anger herself in outdoor arena's under the stars. Her perfect smiling face covered bill boards everywhere. And as Deacon walked to his first day at work that day, he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. He still remembered the night, when she had just gotten her first demo cut.

_It was late, she'd been due home hours ago, and both were well aware her father would go ape when she got back. However neither of them actually cared. Watty White had cut her first demo, and both were smiling like children. On the bed of his truck, they lay together, out in some field staring up at the sky. "You know what?" She said, with a smile._

"_What?" He'd replied, hand softly stroking his hair._

"_I think I might actually have a change being a singer." She said, smiling. It always amazed him how little confidence someone as talented as her could have. _

"_Give it a year and it'll be your face on those bill boards advertising tours." He said, but she' just laughed. _

"_Hmm, and we'll be sat like this watching pigs fly." She replied._

Now it was her. She was the Queen of country music, loved and adored. And he was back, Bucky had asked him to come to rehearsals and be her band leader again, their first show being in a matter of days as it was the 'Bonfire night Festival' on the fifth. However, he was not entirely sure that Rayna even knew he was back, as he had not heard from her since the day she told him about their child.

He hadn't realised until hours later, but on his coffee table she had left a picture of their daughter. IT had been taken mere hours after she was born. He's smiled, and kept it in his breast pocket ever since, because she would always be in his heart.

Stepping into the rehearsal room, Bucky saw him and walked over. The guitar player hid in the corner as Rayna performed on the stage, it was one of her older songs, 'Already Gone' and he noticed the young player who was trying to play his role had missed out thee riff they always did at the beginning. "Deacon." Said Bucky walking over, trying to be polite but still reserved. He knew the pain he had caused Rayna, and was damned if he'd let her go through it again. "How you been?"

"Sober Bucky, 13 months sober out of rehab. And feeling better for it!" Said Deacon, immediately knowing what the other man had been secretly asking.

"Good, I'm pleased. None of us want to see you back where you were." Said Bucky with a small smile. "So, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, bring it on. Does she know?"

"Told her half an hour ago." Said Bucky, and Deacon internally groaned, it looked like this was going be a bigger fire work show than there would be on November 5th. _Here goes _he thought, as he walked over to the stage, and came out of the shadows.

It was time to get back in the limelight.

* * *

_Was it okay? Please review and tell me if you want more. Promise there will be more Rayna/Deacon speech and stuff if I do continue. _

_Review?_

__fashiongirl97_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – **_I do not own Nashville _

**Author's note – **_Wow! I'm really glad that y'all like this! However, this chapter is not too good in my opinion, I wanted to have them talk and stuff, but I dunno. Not too good! Yet, the next chapter will be better as I think there will be more drama!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _natbenson (I love all your fics so it means a lot you like this), Guest (Thanks!), BeckyPo (Yeye! Glad you are enjoying this!), bgrissom (so pleased you enjoyed!), Guest (hope this doesn't disappoint).

_Enjoy! And please continue the lovely feedback!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Chapter two 

It was only a rehearsal, and yet she performed like there was a hundred deep crowd out in front of her. She walked around the stage, belting out notes, smiling at the lyrics she had crafted and moulded. Her long auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was in an old plaid shirt that he remembered from when they were just starting out. She had on a pair of fitted jeans that hugged her curves, and old cowboy boots that clopped all over the stage.

She sang her heart out. But Deacon listened, knowing that it was one of her new songs. It was a song that they had not written, and now he found his self feeling slightly detached. For so many years he had sat by with her and watched as the songs grew from just a few scribbled lyrics on a bit of paper, to a collection. He had seen all the drafts; he'd imputed and helped her. Even as he listened now, whilst the lyrics were flawless he could hear in the music where he would put a different riff, where he'd move the pitch up and down. He could hear all those things, and yet he strangely felt as though it didn't matter.

As the music faded, she turned to look at Bucky, and he bright smiled dimmed slightly. He looked at her now, free of makeup and saw that whilst she had a few lines on her face, and she looked slightly tired – no doubt from being kept awake at night by Maddie – she still looked amazing. Rayna handed the mike to the sound guy and made her way down. "Guys, this is the new lead guitarist and band leader, Deacon Clayborne." Bucky said, everyone smiled and nodded, and deacon returned the favour.

She'd only found out half an hour ago and now there he was, stood in front of her. The man she was still head over heels in love with, ad who had fathered her child. She realised in that moment how much she had missed him. After a year and a half he had not changed. He was still as attractive as ever, maybe more so now. He looked healthier, younger, and fitter. "Hey." She said, nodded, as her hands slipped into her pockets and her shoulders rose. She was nervous, scared of how this would work.

"Hey." He replied, nodding gently to her. Bucky watched the two, knowing he had just opened a whole new can of worms.

"You two going to be alright?" He questioned. "Deacon's the best Ray, and the only one who will ever meat your demanding requirements."

"I know. We'll be fine, right?" She said softly as she looked at him, hoping to god that her lying was better than it ever used to be.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." He said, nodding and deciding they should get on as she was obviously uncomfortable. "We done here?"

"Yeah." She nodded, as he walked away. Rayna looked down at the floor, closing her eyes and getting her composure sorted.

"This a mistake?" Questioned Bucky, concerned that he had done something that she was not as yet ready for.

"Yeah, yeah probably Buck. But then again so was the last two years." She said, before walking over to the stage. She took the mike back and looked at Deacon, the way he laughed with the rest of the band. She had always envied the way he could so easily make friends, how laid back he was around others. The first time they had gone out on tour together she had felt like an outcast. Within a day he was laughing and joking with the band, and planning to go out for drinks. Yet she barely remembered their names. These days she had gotten better, but she was nowhere near as comfortable as him, and yet it seemed as though not a thing had changed in that respect for him. "Y'all ready to play?" She questioned, and they all looked at her and nodded.

Being a star meant that they respected her, yet it also made it harder for her to befriend them. They thought of her as a boss or an idol, and never once entertained the idea of her being a friend. She looked at Deacon, and felt her heart clench. Every time she looked at Maddie she saw him. The way she smiled so big and bright was the same. The colour of her hair that was so different from Rayna's and Teddy's. The singer knew that her daughter would have his talent.

"How about we start with 'Already Gone'?" She questioned, and he just nodded. The strap of his guitar spelt out his name and she remembered the way the soft leather had felt when he had first put it over her shoulder to try and get her to play it.

"Fine by me." He added, and then it came. The riff that only he knew, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. It was so them, something that he only ever played, and whilst she had tried to get others to play it they had all moaned. As she stood there, waiting for her cue, she realised how much more perfect the song sounded with Deacon playing. If she closed her eyes then she could almost forget the last few years had even happened and be back there on some small stage, filling the room with magic.

* * *

They'd gone through the set perfectly. The first time she had suggested playing one of the new songs she was nervous she didn't want Deacon to muck up and get a bad name with the rest f the band. But to her surprise he knew the whole song, and even changed bits. By the end she found that she preferred his version, however it was no surprise because after all he was the best guitarist she had ever known.

Deacon knew her songs because since her very first single he had bought every single one of her albums, and he still did. He knew how to play every single one of her songs and could probably do so in his sleep. That had been a pretty good job in the old days because he was drunk at half of her shows as the years went on. In truth Deacon was surprised when he got the call from Bucky asking him to be her lead guitarist again; after all Bucky was the only one who had seen the darkest depths of his addiction and what it had done to Rayna. These days Deacon felt so bad, because he didn't remember what she had done for him, but others did, and he trusted them. Because Rayna Jaymes had done nothing less that saved his life.

Now practice was over he carefully placed hi guitar into the case, and looked at the strap, remembering how the guitar had formed so very many songs over the years. Sighing he closed the lid and heard the sound of her boots behind him. Turning her looked at her, and smiled. "Hey." He stated, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked, and he nodded as they began to walk, just as they had all those years ago. When they stood outside she sat n the bench and he joined her.

"What's up, Ray?" He questioned, wondering why now all of a sudden she wanted to talk.

"I liked what you did with the songs. " She said, completely bluffing the real thing she had wanted to say.

"Yeah? Good."

"And I'm glad you're here." She said, smiling.

"That it?"

She wanted to say yes, walk away and not say it, but she had to. "No, I'm proud of you Deac, I honestly am." And she didn't need to say what she was proud of him for, because he knew her so well that he knew she was talking about his sobriety.

"I know." He looked down, wanting to bite his tongue. "You could have waited Ray, you could have hung on."

She was on the verge of shouting, when she saw Teddy's SUV pull in. Standing up she began to walk away, towards the car as her husband got out and brought Maddie over. The little girl was bundled up in his arms and he was smiling. But she paused, and turned around. "If I'd known the fifth time would be different then I would have." She said.

And then Deacon had to watch as the woman he loved kissed her husband, and hugged her child. He watched her live a life he thought in her eyes was perfect. But what he did not know was that Rayna Jaymes' life was far from perfect.

"What is he doing here?" Hissed Teddy in her ear as they got into the car.

"He's my new band leader." She replied, still fussing over the little girl.

"Rayna-"

"Just drop it." She said, not wanting yet another argument. And with that he looked at her and they drove away. Leaving Deacon completely blind towards what her life really consisted of.

* * *

_Review?_

__fashiongirl97 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Authors note – **_So today I am a heartbroken writer. I watched the season finale last night and cried my eyes out! So here is the next chapter, I hope that it is okay, and you all enjoy. Sorry if Deacon is a little OOC, I wasn't sure how he would react in this so I wrote it as best I could. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers: _Guest (thanks glad you liked), Gleek2014(Thanks ), Sarah (thank you!), Swimlets3 (Aww, thanks ), Guest (glad you enjoyed!), BeckyPo (haha, thank you very much!)

_Hope this doesn't disappoint! _

Back in The Limelight

Chapter three

The next day's rehearsals were not quite as enthusiastic and successful as the previous days. The band gave it their all, Deacon fitted in and played perfectly, even Rayna's singing was a beautiful as ever, and yet her heart was not in it. As she sang there was a sparkle that was missing, one that both Bucky and Deacon noticed the absence of. Her mind was filled with questions and confusion. Deacon's sudden appearance back into her life had meant that all the feelings she still strongly had for him, ones that she had buried under motherhood, now though they had been unearthed.

Last night she had sat in Maddie's room, all the luxurious expensive furniture that filled the room felt meaningless. She wanted a different life. She'd imagined the room that Maddie would have had at Deacon's house; it would have been beautiful and simple. The life Maddie would have with her and Teddy was one where she would have all she wanted. IT was a life like Rayna had had. But that was the reason that the singer didn't want her daughter to have that life – because it was not all that it seemed.

Now as she stood there singing, all the songs screamed Deacon. Every one made her remember a night they were written. Yet she was married to Teddy, she was married to him and bringing up another man's child. Last night was not the first night she had slept in her daughter's room instead of in their marital bed. In fact she could count the nights in the last five months that they had slept in the same room on her fingers.

Bucky watched from the side lines, knowing that this would b hard for her, but knowing it would be best for her career. However Deacon watched her knowing that something was wrong and desperately wanting to help her, yet having a question burning him to be asked. Yesterday seeing Rayna and Maddie, it had made him realise how much he wanted to be her father. Whilst he knew in some respects he was owed nothing and that he did not have any right to want to be. But she was till his daughter, and he didn't want her growing up calling Teddy her father and him her uncle. That would break his heart.

As the final bar of 'Post card from Mexico' played out, he looked in her eyes and saw that things were not alright. But she handed the mike to the sound tech and walked over to Bucky. "No more today." She said to him softly and he nodded at her, understanding she was not in a good place.

"Alright, you can all go home. Don't forget you're not needed tomorrow as we're working on the set list. Deacon I want you there though." They all nodded before packing up and leaving. Bucky walked over to where Rayna was sat on a trunk that was used to carry the band's equipment when they were on tour. Her hands grasped around the edge of the black trunk, thumb playing over the silver bolts, feeling the cold metal. On the side they said Rayna Jaymes in swirly writing, she remembered the first day she had seen them. She'd squealed, hugged Bucky and then Deacon. The sign that she was truly making a name for herself in the music industry. Now, now they were just a reminder that her whole life was in the eye of the press, no matter how hard she tried to run.

"You okay?" Bucky asked her, once everyone else was out of earshot. She looked up at him, feeling small and scared.

"I don't even know anymore Buck." She said as she looked down.

"What is it Rayna?"

"It's . . . It doesn't matter." She said taking a deep breath before standing up and brushing her hair out of her face.

"It does matter." He said, honestly.

"I'm just ready to get out on tour buck, that's all." She lied thorough her teeth, but in some ways it was the truth, she was ready to escape Nashville, but more so she was ready to escape Teddy, because lately it seemed as though he wanted to control her every movement.

She began to walk away, swaying her hips in the way se always did, especially when she was on stage. "Rayna." Said Bucky, calling after the woman he saw as a daughter, and felt a sense of protectiveness towards.

"Yeah?" She questioned, looking more composed than she had before.

"If you need to talk." He said, knowing she knew what came next.

"I know buck. And I love ya for it." She said, before smiling and walking away from him. As she went Bucky sighed, wondering if he had made one massive mistake in getting deacon back on the tour. After all, Deacon's fifth trip to rehab had broken Rayna, and it seemed as if she were only just getting back on her feet. And now he had thrown Deacon into the mix. But then again, he had never seen Rayna as happy as she was in the first years or so of being with Deacon; and when the pair sang together on stage, it was a rare kind of music that everyone could tell was heartfelt.

XXX

With a solemn look on her face she began to walk out of the building, caught up in her own thoughts, but just as she was about o go into the hallway she heard her name being called. The singer took what felt like the hundredth deep breath of the day and turned around, and there was Deacon, he was jogging to catch her. And as soon as her eyes were set on him, she felt so much more relaxed. With his two day old stubble on his chin he looked even more handsome than she ever remembered. Teddy had not shaved for a day once, and she remembered her looked ridiculous, but Deacon looked amazing with stubble, he always had even when he was drunk.

Rayna looked at him and felt a smile coming naturally. "Hey." She said ever so softly and he smiled guitar case in hand and said the same back to her. "What's up?" She questioned, knowing that Teddy would be there to pick her up soon.

"I think I should be asking you that." Said Deacon, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well darlin', I know when ya ain't right, and ya ain't right." She knew he was right and she looked away. In one way she wanted to bear her heart to him, tell him all the things that were upsetting her and make him see that she was missing him. Yet Rayna knew she couldn't not yet anyway.

"It's nothin'." She replied, her voice heavy with sadness.

"Now I know that ain't true." He replied, but the look on her face stopped him.

"I want to talk to ya, because I trust ya – I honestly do. It's just that right now, it isn't the best time for me to do that y'know?" She said, hoping that he would understand.

"I know." He said and she nodded.

"That it?" She questioned, after hearing the sound of an SUV pulling up and knowing Teddy would no doubt be entering any moment if she didn't hurry. She felt bad for thinking of him in that way, because she knew he wasn't a bad person. But recently it seemed that he was so scared of her being around Deacon that he wanted to know where she was at every given moment, and it was getting to the point where she was pretty tired and bored of it.

"Actually I wanted to ask ya something." He said nervously.

"Sure." She replied, looking at him and waiting for him to answer.

"I . . . I know I have no right to ask this because I know I deserve to not be in her life after the way I acted all those years ago. But, I was wondering . . . Ray can I be a part of Maddie's life?" He questioned, and she was taken aback. "I don't mean you have to start giving her to me for a week every other week, I'd never make you do that. But I want to be her father, I am her father. It sound selfish and stupid but I want her to e daddy, not Teddy-"

"I understand." She said, cutting him off. They remained in silence for a moment and he just looked at her. "Deac, I dunno." She said softly. "Teddy doesn't want you anywhere near her."

"Ray, I'm her-"

"I know, I know Deacon. Hell every time I look at her I see you!" She stated, exasperated. Turning away she looked down. "I'll talk to him." Was all she said, yet she knew that 'talk' actually meant argue, and it would consist of him telling her no.

"Thank you." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. She felt his touch and thought her skin was burning. With a small smile on her face she nodded and walked away, her head spinning with questions. Deacon wanted to be Maddie's dad, and in truth, who was Teddy to stop him being?

In that moment Rayna Jaymes decided that she would find some way to let deacon see Maddie, even if it did cost her her freedom or marriage doing so. He was Maddie's dad, and she wanted him to be the one that she called dad.

_Please keep the lovely reviews coming!_

__fashiongirl97_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note – **_I hope that this chapter is okay, sorry it is short, I just thought it ended in the right place. _

_Thanks to my reviewers: _natbenson (enjoy!), Guest (This story will differ from the show as it will end up being slightly AU, you'll see), swimlets3 (here you go, hope it is okay!), gleek2014 (awh! Sorry, hope this is okay, I'll try and do a happier one soon), Sarah (oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I hope it continues to make you excited!)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Back in The Limelight

Chapter four

That evening Rayna was sat in Maddie's room whilst Teddy was downstairs in his office working. As she looked at her little girl sleeping softly, she began to strong the soft brown curls on her head. Yet as she looked at her tonight all Rayna could see was Deacon. The way she smiled, the way she slept. Everything screamed the man she was still head over heels in love with. But as she watched her daughter sleep, Deacon's words from earlier in the day kept ricocheting around her head.

He wanted to be Maddie's father. That in its self had surprised Rayna as she thought he held their daughter against her. But as she thought about it she realised that he had always been the sort of person who was traditional. He wasn't asking for much really, not joint custody or alternating weeks looking after the little girl. Just visits, her calling him daddy. In truth as Rayna looked at her baby she realised she had no right to tell Deacon no. She had absolutely no right, because whilst she knew that Teddy would go ape and refuse the contact, Rayna wanted it.

Looking at her little girl she stood up and made her way down stairs and into the study to see her husband. It felt like she was seeing her boss or something, the way she knocked on the door softly. He told her to come in and she did, looking at him as he sat behind the desk. He was still in work clothes, and still had his tie on, just the top button undone. It reminded her of how much Deacon hated wearing a tie, even when they went to a black tie event as soon as they got in the car to go home the tie would be off. It had made her smile, any excuse not to wear one did.

"You busy?" She questioned, folding her arms and looking at him. She'd changed into a pair of leggings and an old tour t-shirt from back in the mid nineties. Her hair was screwed up in a bun and her face was free of makeup. He's married the glamorous Rayna Jaymes, and she often wondered if he wished she was still that woman. Because these days more often than not she was the mother with no makeup on rather than the styled Rayna Jaymes who performed on stage.

"No, come in." He said, putting his pen down, even though he was busy and resented her interrupting him. One thing he hated about her when she looked as she did in that moment was that she always wore an old tour t-shirt or a baggy plaid shirt. Things that were from her past when she was with Deacon. What he didn't know was that most of the oversized shirts and tops had once been deacons. "What's up?" He asked as she sat down in front of him, Teddy not moving from behind his desk as though he were talking to someone at work.

"I . . . I was talking to Deacon earlier." She said, waiting for the eruption from Teddy which was bound to follow the mention of the other man's name.

"What the hell did he want?!" He asked bitterness and hatred dripping from his tone.

"Look, don't go mad but . . ." She began, not quite knowing where to start.

"Just tell me Rayna." He said, not in the soft voice he usually used in public but in the harsh one that was usually reserved for people he disliked at work.

"He wants to be Maddie's father. I mean . . . he wants to spend time with her and for her to grow up knowing he is her dad." Said Rayna, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her husband.

"What?" He shouted, annoyed at even the suggestion.

"Teddy please –"

"I was the one who was holding your hand when you gave birth. I came along and picked up the pieces he had broken and left behind. Whilst he was drowning his sorrows it was me who looked after you!" He shouted.

"He was not drowning his sorrows Teddy, he was in rehab." Rayna replied softly, remembering Maddie was upstairs and not wanting to wake the little girl.

"What the hell difference does it make?!" He shouted back. "I am her dad Rayna; I am the one who furnished her room, who saw her first smile! Not him."

"Teddy I know-"

"No Rayna, you don't." He shouted even more bitterly. "I do not want him around her, and I certainly do not want him being her father."

"You can't stop him Teddy!"

"Yes I can, and I will."

"Teddy-"

"No Rayna, No! Just remember all the times he left you dragging him out of hotel rooms! Remember the pain he put on you, do you really want that kind of person around Maddie."

"HE has changed."

"And what will it take to get him to change back? A bad day at work? And argument with you? And argument with Maddie? Her crying?!" He was still shouting, and Rayna was annoyed, but at the same time she realised in that moment that she was scared of her husband. That she was living with a man who so strongly resembled her father that she was scared what her life was going to become. "He is unstable Rayna! And I don't want him anywhere near her? Understand?" He said it softly, as though it were an apology and would make up for all of the shouting and hurtful things he had just said. But it wouldn't and all Rayna could think about was how much of a better man Deacon was.

"Okay, I'll tell him no."She said, lying through her teeth, before she stood up, kissed his cheek and left him to work. There was no way in hell she was going to listen to Teddy, no way in hell. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to let Deacon be Maddie's dad without Teddy finding out.

Rayna climbed the stairs and stood at her daughter's door, watching over Maddie. In that argument she had seen a side of Teddy that she didn't like, a side that reminded her of her father. It seemed stupid but she remembered the amount of times that as a child she and Tandy would sit on the stairs and listen as their parents fought like cat and dog, until one or the other would last out and slap the other. She remembered the times she would sneak into her mother's music room later on and hug her mum, wiping away her tears.

Her mother wasn't perfect; she hadn't been by any length. But Rayna respected her now more than ever because she had done something Rayna knew she would never be able to do, stay in a loveless marriage for the sake of her daughters. Tandy was always the daddy's girl; she'd stand by her dad claiming his innocence. But Rayna had taken after her mother. That was why as she watched Maddie now she knew that things would change, but she also knew that her life was going to differ greatly from the one her mother had lead.

* * *

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note – **_I'm really surprised at you all liking this story. There is not much happening in this chapter but it is almost the calm before the storm which will be the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, it's a bit fluffy and cute! _

_Thanks to my reviewers: _swimlets3, natbenson, Guest, Guest, BeckyPo, gleek2014, funloverr

_Be surprised if I update tomorrow as it is my college taster day so I will be shattered! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Chapter five

The next morning Rayna sat in her daughter's room getting the little girl ready. Rayna used the small baby brush and began to brush her little girl's thick brown hair before moving it away from her face and clipping it with a little spotty blue clip. She'd put the girl in a pair of faux jeans and a long sleeved baby blue top with white spots on it. Rayna smiled at her little girl before picking her up and grabbing the nappy bag as she went.

Last night, just before she fell asleep in the rocking chair she had decided that she would take Maddie to work with her the next day. It had been a while since Bucky had seen the little girl anyway, and it would easy enough to fool Teddy into thinking that Deacon wasn't there. After all they were only going through set lists so it wasn't as though the whole and would be there.

Rayna walked down the stairs, her old cowgirl boots clip-clopping as she went. She'd put on an old red plaid shirt that she'd bought back when they went to Texas on tour years ago, and had her faded denim skirt on as well. Her hair was down for once and curled slightly, yet she still wore no makeup. After years of wearing makeup so thick that you couldn't even see your skin through it, now it felt right not to wear so much when she was at home.

Teddy was stood in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee that was nowhere near strong enough for Rayna's taste. She smiled at him and placed the already read little girl into her high chair. She gave a massive grin to her mum and began to play with the blocks that had been left there from the previous night. The singer walked over to the already mad cup of coffee and added an extra spoonful off coffee before stirring it and smiling at her husband. "Why did you bring Maddie's bag down?" He asked her; usually he took the little girl to her day-care whilst he was on his way to work.

"Well, I was thinking I would take her to work with me today." Said Rayna taking a sip of her coffee.

"Rayna I thought-"He began but she cut him off, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"Today we are just going through the set list, no band. Just looking at the songs and deciding the order." She said, smiling. "And anyway, Bucky is her godfather and he hasn't seen her in a while."

"What about _him_." Said Teddy, but Rayna knew he was talking about Deacon. Her husband found it impossible to mention the guitar players name without his voice becoming bitter and twisted. It made Rayna's heart clench because she knew that Deacon had never deliberately done anything to hurt the other man.

"I don't think Deacon will be there today." She said, lying through her teeth as she went to go and find her bag and jacket. Teddy watched her go and decided that he would give her a chance. Yet he was certain if he found out that Deacon had been near the little girl he would take action, hell Lamar was all fired up to help him already.

"Okay." Said Teddy, watching as she returned into the room, pulling on her jacket as she did so.

"Okay." She added, slightly confused at the fact he was not arguing. However she dropped the matter picked up her bag along with the nappy bag before grabbing Maddie and managing to put the little girl's fluffy jacket on even when her hands were full. "I'll see you later then." She said, softly kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright. You want picking up?"

"Nah, I was thinking of going for a walk with Maddie. My mother always used to take me out in autumn." She said, smiling.

"You sure, it's not warm out."

"I know, but we'll be fine! I am her mother Teddy, I know what to do safely for her." Said Rayna, before walking out the door and getting into her own SUV which was rarely used these days. As she buckled Maddie in and began to drive away from the house a sense of achievement washed over her as she realised that she had gotten away with it. And as she drove down the street she smiled at Maddie. "How about seeing your daddy today? Would you like that?" and the little girl gave a big smile and laughed, Rayna smiled back.

* * *

As she stepped out of the car with Maddie balanced perfectly on her hip, she thought that the world looked a little brighter that morning. The sun was shining and the leaves on the trees were crisp and golden. It was a little chilly, but with her coat on it felt perfect, especially as she had her daughter in her arms. So as Rayna walked into the building, she was smiling.

"Rayna!" she heard, being called from behind her and she smiled to see Deacon walking out of one of the corridors. When his eyes laid on Maddie he had a massive smile. She walked over and he took the nappy bag from her. "What did he say?" Deacon questioned, as they walked towards the room they were using.

"I'm sorry Deacon, he said no. I tried to argue but he is pig headed." She watched his face dropped, almost animatedly. "However, I don't see why you can't see her. What Teddy doesn't know won't hurt him right?" She said, looking at Deacon, as the light shone back into his eyes.

"You're sure?" He asked her, completely blown away by the opportunity that she was giving him.

"Positive." She said, and he stopped them and smiled at her.

"Seriously Ray, thank you."

"So I was thinking that me and Maddie would go for a walk after this, you want to come."

"I'd love to." He said as he held the door open. Rayna walked in to see that Bucky was already there, along with the head of Edgehill Republic Records. She smiled at the older man who had made her name shine in lights and her face go on billboards.

"The queen of Country had arrived." He said, and she nodded smiling at him. "Well I will let you get on, and let me know about the set list when you're done." HE said, smiling at Maddie and nodding towards Deacon. The door closed and Bucky smiled.

"Well . . . Your opening acts just keep getting younger." He said and Rayna laughed.

"There is no way she is ever working in this industry. She'll get a proper job." Said Rayna and Deacon nodded, agreeing that he would not let their daughter live in the messed up world of rivalry they did.

They both sat down next to each other, and Rayna let Maddie sit on her knee as they talked, Deacon only half paying attention. That was until she climbed onto his knee, and Rayna looked over and laughed, grabbing her phone and taking a picture of the two without even giving it a second thought.

"What do you think Madds?" He asked as he looked down at her, smiling. "Open with Already Gone?" The little girl clapped her hands in reply and Deacon looked towards Bucky. "Well I think she decided for us." And they all laughed, Soon the little girl was sat on top of the massive conference table that took up the whole room. She was playing with her toys, but occasionally decided that her parents set lists were a lot more interesting than what she had to play with.

Their meeting lasted slightly longer than they had anticipated, but none of them really minded, all of them instead enjoying spending the time together. But the whole time, whenever Deacon would play with Maddie she realised how much of a good father he was. Teddy was brilliant with Maddie, changing her nappy and what not. But he never played with her, simply got annoyed when she started crying for attention. And as she watched the lead guitarist play blocks with her she realised how much better he life could be.

As she watched them Bucky placed his hand briefly over her and she turned to him to find him nodding, as if telling her that letting Deacon be around Maddie was the best thing she could do. That was all the confirmation she needed. Bucky was like a father to her and his approval meant a lot more than Lamar's ever would do.

By the time the meeting was over, Maddie had already eaten her lunch of a bowl of mashed up banana Rayna had prepared the previous night as well as a yogurt. So when they packed away, Rayna was glad to see that Maddie had finally fallen asleep. Bucky left the pair o tidy away whilst he went to talk to their boss.

The singer was busy packing away papers when Deacon turned to look at her. He'd noticed how quiet she had turned when he started to play with Maddie, and was worrying she'd had second thoughts. "Ray, you okay?" He asked her and walked over.

"Yeah." She replied, giving him and unconvincing smile.

"I know you, what's on your mind."

"I'm just. . ." She began, looking at her sleeping daughter. "Thinking of how different things could have been." And that was the closest she had yet to come to admitting that marrying Teddy was a mistake.

"She's amazing Rayna."

"It's not her I regret." She said, before standing up and dropping the conversation, leaving Deacon wondering what it was exactly she regretting, and hoping to god that it was Teddy.

* * *

The pair of them walked through the park, mother and father alternating between carrying the little girl. As they walked Rayna remembered all the times that her mother had taken her out for walks in the autumn. As she began to get older Rayna had been the one to drag her mother out. After her death Rayna had walked for miles, trying to clear her head. As they approached a bench she sat down and looked forward. Deacon spotted a coffee van and went to get them something.

Maddie was sat on her mum's knee, bundled up in a thick puffy jacket and hat to keep her warm. The little girl held her arms out so the singer hugged her daughter, trying to fight back the tears. Rayna wanted to change her life so badly; she wanted to be a better mum, to be with Deacon. As she thought about the up and coming tour she decided she wanted to take Maddie with her, hire someone to look after her in the evening. Then she remembered Deacon had a niece and all of a sudden a stupid plan started to for. But she brushed it from her mind and watched as Maddie knotted up her hair, not caring in the least though.

"Here." He said, handing her the cup, she thanked him gratefully and moved the little girl in-between them so they she didn't get burnt by the coffee.

"Thanks." She said, smiling as Deacon put his on the floor and took Maddie. "You're great with her."

"Thanks." He said, nodding. "I love her Ray, and I owe you so much. Because I know that no matter how small the time is I get to spend with her that it is your neck out on the line."

"You don't owe me." She replied. But he leant over and took her hand, briefly. Even though his fingers lingered a little too long.

"Just know, I'm here for you, of both of you. Day and Night, whenever." He told her, smiling. She leant over and softly kissed his cheek, thanking him. What she didn't know in that moment was that she would need his help a lot sooner than she had thought she would need it.

* * *

_Please keep your lovely reviews coming, they really do make writing this so much more fun and easy which also means quicker updates!_

__fashiongirl97_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note – **_Hey y'all! Okay, there will be no update tomorrow as it is my prom! Eek! So excited!_

_Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, there is another slight cliff-hanger at the end so don't hate me too much. Thanks also to all of my incredibly reviewers: _swimlets3, nashvillefan4life, Guest, natbenson, Nashvillefan, agus87, BeckPo, soaper410, funloverr, Guest, heth.

* * *

Back in the Limelight

That afternoon, Rayna Jaymes returned home later than usual, however she was surprised to see her husband was there. Usually unless he had picked her up he would not get back until gone seven. So when she walked through the door, a sleeping Maddie on her hip with her little head resting in the crook of her mother's neck, Rayna was surprised to see him sat at the Island in their kitchen. She smiled at him and nodded towards the little girl, signalling she would talk to him in a moment.

The country singer couldn't help but smile, being out with Deacon had been brilliant; she just wished it always could be. Whilst she understood Teddy's worried about his alcoholism, Rayna knew him better than anyone. She knew when he was about to relapse, hell she'd watched him do it four times. But this time something told it was different. The way he smiled, the way they had driven past bars and he'd not even looked in longingly. She honestly believed with all of her heart that this time he would stay sober. Rayna just wished she'd known the fifth time would work when she took him.

Smiling at her daughter, sleeping softly she made her way down the stairs, hanging her coat up and grabbing her mobile before entering the kitchen. She placed her phone down on the island and went to make herself a cup of tea. "You want anything?" She asked him softly, as she turned to grab a mug.

"No, thanks." He stated, and whilst the kettle boiled she turned to look at him, sensing that something was wrong, he was never home this early, and never not working.

"What's going on Teddy?" She asked softly, feeling him distancing himself from her emotionally.

"Did you even listen to my wishes Rayna, hell did you even care?" He didn't shout, he asked it calmly, but his voice was hoarse with emotion and his tone was laced with ice and bitterness.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him, not entirely sure what he was on about, or what she had done that was so very wrong.

"Don't play daft! You were with him today Rayna!" She turned around and poured the boiling water into the mug, playing a little with the tea bag and to delay the inevitable explosion. "I saw you! Walking out of the studio together, laughing and joking. Him cooing over Maddie!"

"What were you doing there? I told you I was fine!" She questioned, turning around and diverting her eyes from the tea,

"I wanted to surprise you; I thought I'd spend some times with you both. I didn't realise he was going to be there! You said he wouldn't be!"

"And is it really so bad that he was there Teddy? Deacon is Maddie's father, and you know what? I thought that it was a good sign, that it might help him."

"She is not some sober companion for an alcoholic!" He shouted at her.

"No, she's not. But that _alcoholic_ is her father Teddy!" she shouted beck. There was something about him turning up that didn't sit right with her, she felt like he was watching her every mood, like he couldn't trust her. That was what worried her most. She turned and threw the tea bag in the trash, adding a splash of milk and staring at him. Not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry okay?" She sated, not meaning it but not wanting to fight.

"Why Rayna, after I asked you not to?"

"You told me Teddy. You made it sound as though I had no choice in the matter. She is my daughter too, and whilst I love you for everything you have done . . . Deacon is her father." She spoke softly, treading on eggshells.

"He's an unstable son of a bitch who left you in pieces Rayna!"

"And yet I manage to forgive him." She said, before looking away. "Look, if you feel that strongly about it then . . ." She began, not knowing what she was even going to say. "I can't promise he won't see her, because I kinda want him to Teddy. But I can promise you she will still love you, and that I will run it by you before he sees her."

Her husband simply nodded, "okay." He mumbled before walking away. But Rayna knew it was not the last of the matter. She was certain it would be raised again. She watched him walk away, not knowing what to do, but then she sat that her phone had been unlocked and on the screen was a picture of Deacon with Maddie. Ray knew that there was why all this had started, because as she looked at the picture she was well aware that to anyone that saw it there was no mistaking Maddie was his daughter.

Even knowing the picture had caused yet another argument, it still made her smile slightly. What she didn't know was that Teddy was watching from the entrance. He'd spoken with Lamar when he had found out, and his father-in-law's words rang clear in his mind: _"You want a career in politics? Then that child is your best bet. Keep her Teddy, with or without Rayna."_ Yet it was now he realised what Lamar had meant. Sighing he knew he had to do something, yet he also felt nothing. No regret, or self hatred for what he was about to put her though.

* * *

That evening they ate tea in relative silence. Even Maddie must have picked up that something was wrong; because she sat there silently playing with her wooden blocks not making a sound. Teddy had a large glass of wine but Rayna didn't, since giving birth she'd almost completely stopped drinking. Than again before hand she hadn't drunk much, not when she was with Deacon anyway. It didn't feel right to drink around someone who was trying to stay sober.

Once they had both finished he left to go into the office whilst Rayna was left at the table. She sighed and cleared away the dishes, loading the dishwasher before going to get Maddie ready for bed. When the little girl was changed into a pink onesie the country singer leant down and kissed her head. "I love you." She whispered before returning into her own room to change.

She washed her face, pulled on a pair of slim fit grey joggers and an emerald green scoop neck t-shirt. Rayna sat down on the bed, it was only around seven in the evening, but she felt shattered. Opening her bedside cabinet she grabbed the old leather bound notebook she had had for years. Opening it up she smiled at all the little bits of paper that were inside it, creased and town. This book held the original draft of some of her most famous songs, and even some that she'd never even got round to recording, some that were too raw with emotion.

Sighing, she grabbed a pen and looked down at a blank page. Writing seemed to be the one constant in her life these days. IT was the one thing she could do which allowed her to show how she felt. Slowly but methodically she began to write down lyrics to a new song, words that had been in her mind ever since she'd seen Deacon earlier that day.

_The storms of life are gonna blow through, baby  
You know we've all seen a cloud or two  
But I meant it when I promised I would have your back through sky black or blue.  
Do you remember how we swore forever till the sweet or the bitter end  
Well, this is what they mean when they say you got the real thing in a friend._

Rayna sighed and put her pen down. It felt wrong to be writing about another man when she was married. But it was about Deacon, all of her songs were about Deacon. Her phone lit up and she picked it up, desperately trying to forget about Deacon for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_What were you thinking letting Deacon be a part of Maddie's life?! _

It was Tandy, and Rayna internally groaned before throwing the phone down and making her way out of the room. IT was her life and nobody else's, so why did they all have to start interfering?

The floor was cold against her bare feet as she silently padded downstairs. Walking towards the office she heard Teddy talking, and paused outside. Not deliberately listening in, just trying to figure out who it was. Or at least that was until she heard what he was saying.

* * *

Teddy spoke quietly, not wanting his wife upstairs to hear him. "Lamar this had gone too far now. She'd demanding Deacon see her." Stated Teddy through the phone to the older man.

"_As much as she is my daughter, I have to agree. This needs sorting Teddy."_

"What are you thinking?"

"_That Rayna is suffering from Post Natal Depression and is struggling to bond with Maddie."_

Teddy knew that Lamar was making it up, but at the same time he found himself agreeing with the older man. "Yeah, I would say that sounds right."

"_She is your wife; I think you need to look out for her."_

"How? And how will any of this get him away from Maddie?"

"_There is a private ward at the hospital, helps woman struggling. It's open to anyone at any time. Take her there."_

"Will they let her in though? I mean, if she doesn't agree."

"_Leave that to me, you just give them a ring."_

"Thanks Lamar." With that teddy hung up, and smiled wickedly, before ringing the hospital.

* * *

Rayna was still stood outside when he rung the hospital. Slightly confused and bewildered at only hearing one side of the conversation she decided that she would listen in a little longer. After all it did seem to be about her.

"Hello, this is Teddy Conrad. Lamar Wyatt recommended you. My wife is suffering from post natal depression and not bonding with our baby girl. I'm worried about her and he recommended a long time stay in your facility . . . no I don't think she would come willingly. . . I do yes, she is definitely not well. . . That's it? Bring her there? . . . Okay . . . thanks."

Rayna stood there in absolute horror. She waited two minutes before moving, the floorboard creaking under foot as she did. She softly opened the door, and smiled sweetly at him. "Hey? I thought you were sleeping." He stated, almost as though nothing had even been said over the phone.

"Nah, got Maddie down but I couldn't sleep, started writing." She stated, smiling as realistically as she could. "Were you talking to someone?"

"No, no. I was actually just thinking, why we don't go for a drive. Maddie can sleep in the car."

"Erm . . . sure. Let me go tidy up first then fine. Oh and I'll go and sort out the car seat too."

"Okay, well I need to make a call, and then we can go."

She nodded before leaving the room. She felt faint, and dizzy. All Rayna knew was that if she didn't do something then she would be locked up in hospital and Deacon wouldn't see his daughter. So she ran upstairs, going into her room she pulled on an old pair of converse pumps from the back of her wardrobe, along with a hoodie. She pulled her handbag out, and randomly threw her phone and journal into it before heading into Maddie's room.

Rayna grabbed the ready set up Nappy bag which contained milk and food for the little girl as well. Picking up her sleeping daughter the singer quickly wrapped her up as fast as possible. Then, loaded up with bags she made her way downstairs, knowing only one thing: she needed to run.

At the bottom of the stairs she paused, and listened. Teddy was on the phone and her car keys were on the side cabinet, she needed to hurry.

"It's all sorted; she'll be locked in there before the morning." She heard Teddy say, and that was the last straw. She grabbed the car keys and went outside. Thankfully he thought she was getting Maddie in the car, otherwise she would have been stuffed. But thanks to months of practice it took mere seconds, and with the front door still wide open she started the engine and drove away.

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she drove along the dark roads she knew so well, the heater was on full blast as to keep the little girl warm, and yet Rayna was still freezing. The singer looked in her rear-view mirror every two minutes, sure that she would have him following her. But thankfully as of yet he was not.

It was only after she had set off that she realised she had no idea where she was going. Her home was where he was, her father was in on it and no doubt her sister too, so she had only one place. And a look at her daughter confirmed it; she was going to have to take Deacon up on his offer of being there whenever she needed him. And right at that moment, she really needed him.

* * *

**A/N - **_At this point in time Maddie is 11 months old. I'm not great with what children are like at certain ages, so if anyone has anything they want Maddie to do, or pointers that would be great! _

_Review?_

__fashiongirl97_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note **_So, my prom was amazing, and I absolutely loved it! Here is the next chapter, and I hope that it is okay. It's getting a bit more Deyna-ish now which I am loving by the way! Your response to this story is more than I ever could have asked so it really means a lot!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _natbenson, swimlets3, nashvillefan4life, agus87, BeckyPo, funloverr, Guest, Guest87, Kristy, ScottishGleek1998

_You all are amazing, and I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Rain slowly began to fall, large round droplets falling from the dark sky above. They bounced down onto her windscreen, onto the windows and cold metal of the car, filling the silent interior with the soft pitter-pattering sound. Her windscreen wipers jumped into action, fighting an almost losing battle against the onslaught of rainfall.

The country music queen who sat at the wheel didn't feel like so much of a Queen in that moment. She drove with tears rolling down her cheeks. Terrified of what turns her life was about to take. The words she'd heard Teddy say still rattling around her head. The knowledge that her father was involved slowly crushing her. Almost angrily she wiped the offending signs of fear away only for more to fall. Looking at her daughter she felt a pang of guilt. Not even a year had her daughter been in the world for and yet already she was the centre of a storm.

Rayna drove the familiar roads to the only place that seemed right almost instinctively. She knew them so well that it required no effort to remember how to get there. In some ways she wished she had to try and remember so that she could take her mind off all the things rattling around it. As she approached his road her eyes were still periodically checking the rear-view mirror for any sign of her husband, yet there was none. She knew it would only be a matter of time, but if she could just get to his house and get to Deacon then she knew that there would be a hope at getting out of this intact.

Rayna swung the car into the drive of his house. The soft mismatched brick and mowed lawn. It was a low different from the dungy flat he had owned when they first met. But it was still Deacon; it was still homely, warm and welcoming. As she got out she didn't even bother to wipe away the tears. He'd been the one who held her hand as she cried so many times since they had first met. There was no embarrassment between them when it came to emotions.

With Maddie on her hip and the two bags on her opposite shoulder she walked up to the door, locking her car as she went. Then she rung the bell, and watched as slowly the lights began to be turned on and a silhouetted figure came to the door. When he opened it at any other time Rayna would have smiled and joked about loving him in an evening. His hair was dishevelled and he was topless, eyes filled with confusion as he laid eyes on her. "Ray what are you doing here?" He asked, before she looked up and him and saw that she was actually crying. "Jeez Rayna, what the hell happened?" She looked up at him, lip quivering as she spoke.

"You know that offer? About you being here for us. Well I kinda need ya now Deac." She said, before a soft sob escaped her lips. He was shocked, but managed to get her inside and close the door behind her before pulling both Rayna and Maddie into a hug. The little girl let out a soft grumble at being woken up which brought a smile to both of their faces.

"You wanna tell me what is going on?" He questioned, confused as to why his daughter and the mother of his child were suddenly at his house and not with her husband.

Rayna walked over to his sofa and sat down, she always had made herself at home. But Deacon didn't say anything, instead he just made his was over and sat down beside of her, silently waiting for her to be able to tell him in her own time. "Teddy he . . ." She said, before taking a deep breath. "He knows that we were with you this afternoon." She said, softly, looking down at Maddie.

"What? Are ya here to tell me I can't see her anymore-"He began, and Rayna could hear the anger rising in his voice so she swiftly cut him off.

"No, I told him he couldn't stop me." She stated.

"Then what had happened Ray? Tell me."

"I . . . I heard him on the phone." She said, wiping the tears way. "He was talking to Daddy, and then the hospital."

"Is Lamar alright?"

"Teddy wasn't talking to the hospital about Daddy; he was talking to them about me." She looked up at him, looking at the concern in his eyes. "They're trying to get me put on a psyche ward. Teddy's saying I've got post-natal depression and am not bonding with Maddie."

"Why?"

"Because he wants Maddie to be his daughter." Rayna burst out crying. As a person in the public eye she spent so many times trying not to show how she felt, trying to keep up a flawless and glamorous appearance. With Teddy, crying was never acceptable, he wasn't the kind of man who would help you when you were upset. But with Deacon things were different. Their relationship was well worn, it was like something that you could just slip back into so easily and it still felt right.

So as she cried he hugged her and Maddie who was still sat on her mother's hip. They stayed like that for a while, him holding her as she calmed down, and when he felt her breathing return to normal he pulled back. He may not have been a great presence in his daughter's life so far in her life, but he was promising himself now that he would be there for the both of them, that this was his chance to show Rayna that he was not the unstable man he had been before.

She pulled back and looked at him, but it was Deacon who spoke. "I'm gonna go and put Maddie on the bed so she can sleep, then I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate like I used to do in the old days, and we're gonna figure out what we're gonna do alright?"

Rayna just nodded and smiled as she softly kissed her daughters head and watched him go. She watched him and realised that he truly had changed, he was loving and caring and perfect. If only she had known that the fifth time would work, then where would they be? Together? A family with Maddie?

"Hey." He said, and she came out of her thoughts, looking up. He was passing her one of his old plaid shirts. "Your top is damp from the rain, you'll catch a chill."

She found herself smiling at him, and nodded, accepting the offer. "Thank you." She said before walking to go and change in his room. She left her joggers and top over the radiator to dry, and padded barefoot back into his living area, smiling when she found him in the kitchen, stirring a bowl of milk and chocolate over the pan. Rayna smiled as she watched him, remembering all f the times he had made her hot chocolate back when they were still together. It had been one of the few things he made back then. It was their thing; when they were up in his cabin, almost what they lived off of.

"Those shirts always looked better on you." He said, as he turned around, she just laughed and brushed off the complement as he poured the drink into two mugs and grabbed the squirtey cream out of the fridge and putting it on the top before handing her the mug. She laughed at it bug was eternally grateful. With her finger she leant over and pinched a bit of squirtey cream off of his hot chocolate.

"You're always did taste better." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He just laughed as he remembered all of the times that she had pinched the cream off of his drink over the years. In truth at the beginning he hadn't even liked squirtey cream, but because she always pinched all of his that he had put it on his own. Then the first time in rehab when he had made his own hot chocolate he'd put the cream on and realised that she wasn't there to pinch it. So he'd eaten it. The stuff just reminded him of her now, yet somehow even when he wanted to forget the bitter sweat memories there would always be a can of it in his fridge, just in case he needed to remember her.

"As I remember you used to eat all of mine as well as all of yours." She laughed softly.

"Yeah, well I could eat all I wanted back then and never have to worry about weight." She replied before walking back into the living room. What she didn't realise was that in his eyes she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He thought she was more beautiful than any of the women he'd dated before her and since her, more talented than anyone who was higher than her in the charts, and the best mother he had ever met.

They sat on the sofa, drinking their hot chocolate for a while, just enjoying the comfort that came with being together. Back when things were good, it was on nights like these that their best songs had been written. But both knew that tonight would be no night for writing. "Ray, whatever happens I'll be here for you." She looked at him, and knew he was sincere.

"I know, and I love you for it." She replied as she placed her now empty mug on the table.

"And you both can stay here for as long as you want, forever if you want."

"Thank you." She replied. He didn't know what to say, as he looked at her, he saw that this had really knocked her down.

"What we gonna do Ray? 'Cause I ain't planning on letting them lock you up." She laughed as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna go to town tomorrow and get your name put as Maddie's father on her birth certificate."She said, out of the blue. But she knew it was the right thing to do, because that way Teddy couldn't stop Deacon seeing his own daughter.

"Ray, you don't have to rush-"

"If things go pear shaped and somehow I can't be there for Maddie, you're her father so you should be." And he smiled, nodding as he watched her. "Then I don't know what I'm gonna do. I want a divorce but . . . I dunno Deac, I honestly dunno."

He looked at her and pulled her in for a hug. "You don't have to do anything you don't wanna." And with that the pair of them fell asleep on the couch, curled up together like they had done back in the old days. They were happy, comfy and even if it was just for one night Rayna felt self in the knowledge Deacon would be there to look out for her no matter what her husband and father decided to throw at her.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **_I don't own Nashville_

**Disclaimer **_I just was to apologise for the wait, I have complete writers block for both this story and more so my NCIS story at the moment. This is why this chapter is kinda short compared to the rest. I will be finishing it though, and carrying on a little further. This chapter contains abusive behavoir so there is your warning. _

_Thank you to all of my reviewers, you have no idea how much you have helped me: _swimlets3, agus87, guest87, guest, BeckyPo, Nashvillefan4life, soaper410, funloverr, Ash28999

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Early the following morning the pair were awoken by the sound of someone almost hammering down Deacon's front door. He went to get it with Rayna close behind. They both knew that it would be either Teddy or Lamar; she'd known that this would be one of the first places they'd go. And when Deacon opened the door to find Teddy, Rayna was almost surprised that it had taken him so long to arrive. The sound of Maddie's shrill cry made Rayna take control. She looked at Deacon and nodded to the room telling him to go and see to their daughter whilst she dealt with her husband.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked, worriedly looking at Teddy who had clenched fists and a pulsing vein on his forehead.

"Yeah." And with that she went out onto the porch and closed the door behind her so that if things got heated they wouldn't upset Maddie. She crossed her arms over her chest and suddenly realised that she was only dressed in one of Deacon's shirts and that her husband was probably assuming she had slept with the guitar player.

"What the hell is going on Rayna? You all of a sudden decide to up and leave because you want a bit on the side with Deacon?!" He shouted. Rayna just rolled her eyes at his accusations.

"I am not sleeping with him Teddy!"

"Then why the hell are you here?!"

"Don't act so damn innocent and baffled!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard you! On the phone with Daddy and then with the hospital."

"You were spying on me?"

"No, but I damn well wish I was. Do you think I am stupid?"

"You're ill Rayna!"

"Like hell I am. You are the one who must be ill!" She fired back running a hand though her flyaway red locks. "I expected nothing more from him, but Jesus Teddy! What has happened to you?"

"I've always been second best to you Rayna. I raised Maddie like she was my own and then as soon as that messed up jerk is back on the scene you leap back into his arms!"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"Was our marriage worth anything Rayna?"

"I loved you!"

"Loved?" He said back. "That is the problem. You are unstable and so is he! You're not fit to be a parent Rayna!"

"And this is you proving that is it? Well Teddy as from this afternoon Deacon will be Maddie's legal father. So all of this is pointless. You and Daddy can cut me off and do whatever you want but it won't stop me."

"I'll contest it!"

"We already did a paternity test! It's over Teddy." With that she was about to go inside when he rough grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her there. She screamed quickly, scared of what he was about to do.

"You are just a stupid naïve woman!"

"Get of off me!" She shouted pushing him away, but his hand met her cheek as he slapped her. In perfect timing to Deacon walking out of the door to see why she was screaming. He grabbed Teddy and pushed him down onto the floor. "Deacon!" She shouted not wanting him to stop to Teddy's level.

"You see your car? You're gonna get in it and drive away because if I ever see you anyway near Rayna or _my _daughter then I swear to god I will kill you!" He said into the other mans ear before pushing him into his car.

"This is not over."

"You've never been more wrong." Deacon stated before guiding Rayna inside and not leaving the window until Teddy drove away. When he was gone he walked into the bedroom to see Rayna sat on the bed softly stroking Maddie's head as the little girl slept. But what broke his heart was the red cheek where teddy had slapped her, the slow tremble of her hand and the tears falling. He walked over and pulled her into a warm hug, and held her as she sobbed.

"I'm gonna call Bucky." Said Rayna when they parted and Deacon just nodded, walking back to the phone with her, and as she put the receiver to her ear she held his hand, and he didn't pull away, or think into it or anything. He just accepted that in that moment she needed him.

Rayna rang Bucky and told him what had happened, he told her to ring the police and that he'd be over. Their morning was a rush of photographs, whiteness statements and interviews. Yet at One O'clock the police left, and a scared Rayna sat on the couch staring into nothing. In the past twenty-four hours her whole life had been turned on its head, and she honestly did not know where she stood anymore. Deacon was stood in the kitchen feeding Maddie when she walked in a half hour later, and the sight made her smile in a bitter sweet way.

"Hey." She said softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"She was hungry so-"

"Deac it's fine, honestly. You're great with her." HE just smiled before looking in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I've been back in your life a week and already all this had happened."

"It was gonna happen anyhow Deacon."

"No Ray-"

"Stop, okay? Teddy is the one to blame, not you." He just nodded and she walked over, smiling at her little girl. "I was thinking we should go and get your name on her birth certificate. That and we need to get formula and clothes."

"Won't Teddy be home?"

"I don't know, but unless he wants a black eye he'll stay away. Plus as much as I love them I'm not spending the rest of my life in your shirts." He laughed and pouted a little.

"Ray, don't get me wrong you are welcome here as long as you want but. . . What are we gonna do?"

She looked at him, and then looked away. "I dunno Deac, I duunno. I want a divorce, I do, it's just . . . It's hard, admitting you made that big of a mistake. But I know it was a mistake, I should have waited for you Deacon."

"Come here." HE said and hugged her tightly. "We're gonna figure this out, together. All three of us as a family." And as she looked up at him, and as he looked down at her they both realised they were still in love with one another, and there had not been a day that passed since the very first day they met that they hadn't been. Times may have been tuff but they were made of something stronger, they were made of hope, ambition and love. That was something that no one would ever be able to break down.

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note **_I just want to thank you all for your support. I hope that this chapter is okay, I'm not too happy with it though. Er, this isn't the end but we are on the home straight now I think so, yeah, just enjoy, and keep the reviews coming. _

_Also, I'm not sure how old Scarlett would have been at this point, so it's kinda bent to fit in with the story. Massive thanks for reviewing goes to: _BeckyPo, Lola, funloverr, natbenson, swimlets3, Guest, heth, nashvillefan4life, Guest87, agus87, Ash28999, ScottishGleek1998

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Deacon had never much cared about things being in writing. To him it had never made a scrap of difference if something was in writing. To his an offer of a record deal was worth as much when bound by a handshake as it was when signed on a piece of paper. A happy birthday said in person was just as precious if not more than a card. But when they stood in that private room, he, Rayna and Maddie, and she signed his name under father . . . That was one piece of paper that meant the world to him. As he watched her write his name in her wavy and almost scruffy script, he felt a wave of pride.

Deacon Clayborne was pretty sure that that day would be the best day of his life. Because once she had written it she let him see it.

Maddie Jaymes – Clayborne, born: December 12th 1999, Mother: Rayna Jaymes, Father: Deacon Clayborne.

"You didn't have to change her name Ray." He said softly as he looked over at her and she nodded.

"I know, but it was the right thing to do." She said as he pulled her in for a hug, fighting the urge to kiss her full on, so instead he just kissed her head, and neither one of them missed the sparks that they felt at the contact.

* * *

After that they'd driven over to the house she shared with Teddy. Deacon held Maddie on his hip and followed Rayna up the stairs, neither pausing to see if her husband was home. They walked into her room and she pulled out a suitcase and began to throw stuff in until it was three quarters full. Deacon watched from the bed smiling as it was filled up with cowgirl boots, heels, skirts, tops, dresses, jeans. He didn't comment on the size, but he hoped that it meant she wasn't planning on returning home.

After her clothes were in the case Deacon followed her into Maddie's room. Deacon stopped at the door, watching her grab clothes and staring at the expensively decorated room. "Don't be intimidated; Teddy and Tandy planned it out. I can't stand it." She said and he looked shocked. "Reminds me of the country club." She stated answering his silent question as to why.

He just nodded. Deacon was well aware that she had always despised her roots as a country club child. Hell he remembered being her getaway driver when she ran away nearly every week. He also remembered her dragging him to her house because his was full of a house party and she wanted to be with just him. That night also happened to be the first night he met good ole Lamar. Who, it was an understatement to say, wasn't too keen on the aspiring guitarist.

"Ray." He stated and she looked over at him, and he didn't know what to say. "Move in with me, both of you. Let's be a family." She looked at him, her eyes growing glassy she let the tears softly fall down her cheeks before walking over to him.

"You don't want me Deac, you want her. I know that." She stated before walking out of the room and back into the master. But he grabbed her arm and stopped her, even if it was only a touch. She spun around and looked at him.

"Rayna, I want the both of you." He stated, looking deep in her eyes, but she shook her head. HE sighed and did the only thing he could think of that would convince her otherwise. He grabbed her hand, placed Maddie down in her cot and turned back around. Then softly cupped her cheek before kissing her. It was the first fully sober kiss in years, and it was amazing. Soon enough his hands were around her waist and hers were in his hair. And when they reluctantly parted after they needed air, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Now d'you believe me?"

"I believe I need to get a divorce if you're gonna keep doin' that." She stated with a wicked smirk he hadn't seen in too long.

"That can be arranged." He added before pulling her back into him and kissing her all over again.

"Jesus Christ!" Teddy exclaimed as he stood at the door and the pair separated. "You must think I'm stupid! Not sleeping with him my ass!"

"I'm not! But d'you know what I sure as hell want to now. You wrecked our marriage the moment you started an alliance with Daddy." Rayna stated.

"Change the record Rayna! You're father is not at the root of everything!"

"You know what, Deacon is a hundred times the man you are-"

"Drunk you mean?"

"You are pathetic! There'll be divorce papers with you by the end of the week. Oh, and don't expect custody of Maddie, Deacon is now legally her father."

With that, Deacon took Maddie and followed Rayna as she packed the little girls things that had been forgotten about in the kiss.

* * *

That night, after he'd sat in his room with Maddie for an hour or so, just soaking up his daughter. Learning every freckle on her face, the way each hair curled just like her mothers. Absorbing the way she looked asleep, and engraving the sound of her soft breathing into his mind forever more. After he'd sung to her and got her off to sleep, he returned into the living area to see Rayna sat on his couch. On her knee was the old worn leather notebook that she had always used to write new songs in. He was surprised it wasn't full in all honesty, but decided that with his alcoholism, rehab, marrying Teddy and having Maddie, she hadn't had enough time to write a lot in the past couple of years.

However the book lay open on her knee, and a pen sat in her hand, but her eyes were gazing out of the window, staring into the blackness of night. He knew today had been hard on her, and his kissing her had not exactly made things easier. He sat down beside her and laid a hand over her empty one, she slowly fluttered her eyelashes as she came back to reality. She turned her head and smiled at him. "She go down okay?" Rayna asked, referring to Maddie.

"Out like a light." He stated, before looking at her face. "What's up Ray?"

Rayna slowly took a deep breath and looked at him. "Deacon, I'm scared. My life has imploded. We've got the Bonfire night festival thing tomorrow night, then we're off on tour, I'm divorcing Teddy, I'm in love with you and at the centre there is Maddie and I am doing everything I can to keep her safe but all I know is that Daddy could somehow take her away, and I don't know how much more I can take." She said in a hurried mess, ending with a sob. He pulled Rayna towards him and hugged her, placing light kisses on her forehead as he felt her cry against his chest.

"Tomorrow is another day Ray. The show will be amazing as it always is, you're gonna go and that stage and wow everyone. We'll sort out the tour, you'll divorce Teddy and he'll be fine with it and Lamar can do nothing to Maddie." He felt her relax, so tilted her head so she was looking up at him. "Oh, and that part about loving me? Well I love you too darlin', don't ever forget that." And with that he kissed her slowly and softly, reassuring her things would be alright.

"What are we going to do about Maddie on the tour? She was gonna stay with Teddy, but now . . . and Tandy is outta the question." She said, and he smirked at little. "What?!"

"I was thinkin' 'bout this earlier. Y'know Scarlett has finished school and doesn't want to go to college so she'd stuck at home with her momma, tryin' to find a job so she can come to Nashville. How about, we get her a job as a roadie if she wants, and then in the evenin' she can watch Maddie. We'll pay her, and then if the opening act is ill she can fill in." Rayna just sat up straight and cupped his face softly, before looking in his eyes and feeling a lot lighter and hopeful about life.

"I knew there was a reason I stuck around." She said before once more kissing him, and loving every second of it as she slowly forgot about the world around them and just focussed on the man she was with. It was time to take life by the reins and take control.

* * *

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **_I don't own NCIS_

**Author's note **_I hope that you all enjoy this, it links in with the next chapter which will have a bit more drama in it. I just wanted to have the Deacon/Bucky bit in this one. _

_Thanks to my reviewers: _BeckyPo, Guest, agus87, funloverr, natbenson, swimlets3, Guest87, nashvillefan4life, soaper410, scottishgleek1998, heth

* * *

Back in the Limelight

The following morning Rayna Jaymes was up at the crack of dawn. She was already up, washed, and dressed in a pair of figure hugging pale wash skinny jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt by the time Deacon awoke. He made his way into the kitchen to find Rayna had already fed and dressed Maddie who was now sat in the living room whilst her mother was in the kitchen making up a bottle of formula to take with them.

IT was the day of the show, and for Rayna it could not have come at a worse time. She was nervous about performing live again, and self conscious about any baby weight se might still have on her. But what made things worse was that she'd already rung Bucky and told him to get her solicitor to file for divorce. He'd been shocked at the sudden turn of events to say the least, but when he heard the full story her soon agreed with her. So that was the reason that her manager was sat in his own apartment drinking coffee and cursing the country queen for waking him up so early.

Deacon walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist before placing a kiss on her neck. "Mornin' darlin'." He said in his soft country voice. She spun around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Morning to you too." She said before trying to rush off, but he stopped her.

"You need to slow down before you hurt yourself." He said, as he pinned her to the working top to stop her moving. But the auburn haired woman just rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Deacon I have so much to do though!" She said, even though she was pretty sure she'd already completed all she needed to do for the day.

"Nah, you don't. You need to sit down, and calm down. The show is gonna go amazingly! Okay? Bucky had already said he will look after Maddie so none of your family will get anywhere near her." She looked at him and all o a sudden kissed him fully on the lips, but he could tell it was a way of diverting his attention whilst she managed o stop the tears that were threatening to fall. When they parted her sat her glassy eyes and cupped her check, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "You are the strongest woman I know, and you are gonna fight this okay?" She just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as she felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her.

For what must be the first time in her life she then did as Deacon had told her. Rayna went over to the table and sat down whilst he poured her a cup of Coffee, before sitting down next to her. "Thanks." She told him, a small smile gracing over her lips.

"So what's the set list?" He asked her, knowing talking music would take her mind off of all of her other problems. With hat he took a hold of her hand and listened, but fist she kissed his cheek, knowing her was trying to help her, and that's why she love him. Because, unlike Teddy he knew exactly how to read her, and how to distract her when she needed it.

"We've got a three song slot, and we're before Brad Paisley I think, not too sure. But anyway we're starting with a new one: Perfect, then we're off to the favourites, and I think we chose to do Postcard from Mexico, and then Already Gone."

"Sounds like a plan. All fast ones?"

"Yeah, it's meant to be a festival anyway. Then we can take Maddie to the VIP area and watch the fireworks."

"I'd like that." He said, beginning to feel like they were truly going to be a family. With that he smiled at her before going to get changed and grab his guitar before they left.

* * *

Rayna was sat in the porter cabin that was her dressing room. Deacon had joined her in there, and was sat with Maddie. Of course none of the other acts thought anything of it as they all knew that both Rayna and Deacon were close. After years of playing together they were bound to be. So Rayna sat there, taking the rollers out of her hair. The makeup team had already been and done their job, and under her robe she was dressed, now she needed to hairspray her hair and she was done.

Deacon watched her from where he sat with Maddie, wondering how someone could be as stupid as Teddy and give her up. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met, and as he thought about her husband he felt anger building up inside him at the knowledge someone had nearly broken her out of shear jealously.

When she stood up and took off her robe and he saw her outfit he was blown away, and reminded once more of how stunning she was. It was a black dress, with a halter neck that can in at the waist and floated out at the bottom. The dress was covered in gold sparkles that looked like fireworks, and her hair matched perfectly. She then put on a pair of black stilettos with a gold ankle strap and looked at him. "Wow!" He said, and she just laughed.

A nock at the door brought Bucky who came in and smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She said, quieter than usual. Deacon left Maddie and walked over, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Wait, are you two . . ."

"Yeah Buck, we are." She said, smiling.

"Is this why you're getting a divorce?"

"Partly, but nothing happened before everything blew up."

Bucky studied the pair, hesitant and nervous at how it could end. "If you hurt her again . . ." HE said to deacon, the younger man just nodded.

"I'm not gonna hurt either of them." The guitarist stated and Bucky smiled.

"Well then, as long as you are happy Rayna, just keep it low profile."

"We will." She said nodding before sprouting off a list of things to do with Maddie. Bucky just laughed, told her to have fun, wow the crowd, and that he and Maddie would both be fine. Raya smiled, said goodbye to her daughter and headed over to the stage.

When her turn arrives, she was nervous, but as soon as the microphone was in her hand and the first few chords of 'Perfect' was filling the area, she smiled and began to relax and enjoy herself. The crowd cheered as they recognised the song, and she felt like she were back where she belonged. The sea of people in front of her were singing along with her and swaying, the way that everyone was laughing and having fun against the backdrop of the night sky.

In that moment, knowing there were people around her who cared and fans who would stick by her, Rayna had the confidence that things would be alright . . . if only she could sort out her soon to be ex-husband and get him off of the scene. Then maybe, things would be perfect . . .

* * *

_Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note – **_Originally I was just going to have it coming to an end now, but as you all seem to want more drama and story lines, here is the beginning of another. Suggestions are welcomed, and as always thanks to my reviewers: _natbenson, Guest, swimlets3, BeckyPo, nashvillefan4life, funloverr, Ash28999, Guest87, ScottishGleek1998

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Clayborne were laid on the grass in the cornered off VIP area. Sat in-between them was Maddie, who was clapping her hands and laughing at the sound of the music that was floating through the air from the stage. The fireworks were yet to begin, but the small family were determined to stay and watch them.

Rayna had worked her magic with the crowd and left them cheering and wanting more. She and Deacon had performed with the same magic they had in the past when things were better off. They'd given 'come hither' eyes to one another, pranced around the stage and performed as though it was what they were born to do.

Bucky had been more than happy to look after the little girl, and had apparently sat on the steps to Rayna's dressing room with the little girl so she could hear her mum sing but not too loudly. The older man had been grateful to spend some time with his god daughter, and as he'd handed her back later on, he knew that Rayna and Deacon would somehow make it work this time, simply because they both wanted Maddie to have a loving family.

Now they were laid on the grass, their hands intertwined as they watched the stars and Maddie. Of course they were glad that the press weren't allowed it, and as they looked around at the other musicians they knew that all eyes were on them. However living in the same industry as the all they knew they could count on them all to keep quiet.

Deacon pulled out his phone from his pocked as Rayna smiled and laughed with Maddie and quickly snuck a picture in. "Hey!" She said laughing at him. He knew she hated pictures, but he didn't care because he wanted to savour the moment forever.

"What? You don't want her to have pictures to look at when she s older?"

"I do." She began, before looking down. "But not with me in them, I hate pictures."

"You look beautiful in them." The guitarist complemented before leaning forward and capturing her lips softly. However a cough caused them to pull apart. Looking up they saw Bucky, and the singer blushed, looking down feeling as though she had been caught out by her father and was back being a teenager all over again.

"Hey Buck." Said Deacon, looking up whilst Rayna tried not to fall into hysterical laughing beside him. Meanwhile Maddie just looked up at the intruding man with big eyes, and smiled as she recognised him. "What's up?"

"Rayna, there's a problem." He said, and her eyebrows raised a she looked up at him.

"I know we're meant to keep this quiet but I trust people here Buck and the press-"

"It's not about that."

"Then what?" She asked with an edge to her voice as she began to worry.

"Teddy's at the entrance demanding to come in." Bucky watched as the woman who he saw as a daughter began to look not only shocked but scared. "He's drunk, Rayna, what d'you want to do?"

"I swear to god I will kill him." She said, standing up and slipping into her dis-guarded heels.

"Rayna what are you doing?" Deacon asked as she fastened the ankle strap.

"Going to sort out my soon to be ex-husband!" She said, desperately trying not to swear.

"Not on your own you are not!" He said, beginning to get up.

"No." She stated calmly. "You're staying here with Maddie; I don't want him anywhere near her. Bucky will you come with me?"

"Course." Her manager replied, she turned to Deacon and softly kissed his lips. Smiling at the worried expression on his face – it was nice to know he cared.

"I'll be fine." She whispered. "He on the other hand won't be!"

With that Rayna and Bucky walked away, and Deacon watched her, noticing the clenched fist. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid that could jeopardise herself. Looking down at Maddie her smiled. "What is mummy like huh?"

* * *

"Let me in! She's my wife you idiot! Do you know who I am?!" HE shouted, swaying on his feet, bottle in his hand. "I need to see the cheeking piece of a woman who I married!" He stated before punching the security guard in the face and trying to walk forward. When Rayna arrived he was fighting two security guards and the police was being called. "Here she is? You know she married me and expected me to bring up his child! Huh! She's mad! Even her father agrees. You need locking up!" He screamed at her.

"Teddy what the hell are you doing here?!" She said, staying away and close to Bucky. The older man could tell she was scared.

"Thought I'd tell you that I'm free! You lied to the police, I'm an innocent man."

"No, daddy paid them off for you!"

"Awh, she has Daddy issues! Never did like ole Lamar did ya? Guess you are just like him though."

"What do you want teddy." Her fists were clenched and she was on the verge of punching him. But a crowd was forming, and she could feel Bucky's warning hand on her back.

"I want Maddie you stupid woman! I gave her everything she needed!"

"You never wanted her!"

"And you didn't care." He fought off the guards and walked forward. "What was I a stupid play this, a media cover?!" He screamed, grabbing her hair. Everyone even Bucky was trying to pull him back but he was drunk and he was not going to be taken down. "Was it his guitar Rayna? Or was it that Daddy didn't like him?!" He shouted punching her to the floor and slapping her again.

"You're mad! And you say Deacon isn't fit to be a father. He had never abused me!"

"No because he was never sober you stupid-"

"Like you're sober now you mean!" He snapped again, only to be dragged away by the police. However he'd already kicked her hard in the ribs and caused her to hit her head. "Now look what you've done, don't worry I'll be back soon! You forget that Lamar likes me more!" HE shouted as he was dragged into the police car.

Rayna lay there, the hit to the head as he pushed her down was beginning to become apparent. She touched her forehead and found it wet, when she looked at her fingers they had blood on them. Her ribs were screaming with pain where he had kicked them, and her cheek stung. She felt Bucky's hand on her shoulder but as she looked up at him her vision went blurry and her eyelids became heavy.

"Rayna? You okay? I'm gonna get an ambulance okay? What hurts?" But his voice faded out, and that was the last thing she heard and saw before the world went silent and black, except for the sound of the sirens in the back ground that was.

Rayna fell into the comforting arms and thought of Deacon, hoping he'd look after Maddie.

Bucky watched as the country queen was loaded into an ambulance. Now he had to tell Deacon he might just lose her all over again because of alcohol.

Only this time it wasn't his fault.

* * *

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note **_Sorry for the delay! I've been on holiday and had absolutely no wifi connection at all and no laptop! It nearly killed me!_

_This chapter is not one of my favourites and I'm not completely pleased with it. Thanks to my reviewers: _natbenson, swimlets3, agus87, Guest, BeckyPo, FictionallySpeaking, ScottishGleek1998, Guest87, nashvillefan4life, Ash28999, and Guest

_The song featured is one I wrote myself, so that is why it's quite bad._

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Outside the sun was slowly beginning to rise. The first few moments of the orange haze beginning to fill the sky as the sun slowly crept over the sleeping city momentarily quiet in rest. The moon had passed over, heading off to visit another country, taking with it the stars and pitch blackness. He sat in the chair beside her. His hand intertwined with hers, thumb almost unconsciously stroking the soft skin beneath it. To say he had slept would be a lie. He was more awake than ever. He was watching her, waiting for those eyes to flutter open, for her face to be taken over by a smile.

His eyes were heavy, but there was caffeine running through his system. The bitter coffee from the machine kept him going. Over the years they'd been in the walls of hospitals so many times, but it had always been the opposite way around. He'd always been the one lying in the bed unconscious. Rayna had been the one staying up through the early hours, waiting for him to wake up. But now it was him, and he wondered how she had coped.

"Come on Ray, think of Maddie, you have to do this!" He felt guilty, when she had walked off he'd expected her to come back fuming, not to be lying in a hospital bed. She'd been beaten up badly, Teddy had cracked one of her ribs, but thankfully he had not cause internal bleeding. The gash on her head was their main concern, they'd sewn it up, but at the same time they were worried about brain damage. Her body had put its self into a coma, and Deacon was terrified.

Bucky had stayed until they'd been told how bad things were, and then he'd offered to take Maddie home with him until Rayna woke up. He knew that they couldn't trust her family with her, and he was her godfather after all. So she was safe, but Deacon couldn't help but worry. Bucky had sent him a picture of the little girl asleep on his bed to calm him.

The doctor came in and checked her vitals, before turning with a compassionate expression to Deacon. "You should go home and get some sleep sir. We don't know when she will wake up. We'll call if anything changes." But he couldn't.

"I'll stay; she always did when it was me." The woman just nodded before leaving, and he turned to Rayna, silently begging her to wake up. "I'm so sorry Ray. I come back into your life and in a week this is how it ends. Wake up, please Ray wake up, I love you." He said, as though it were a magic work. But noting changed. She still didn't wake up.

Deacon picked up his guitar that Bucky had grabbed for him and took it out of the case. Slowly he placed it onto his knee and started strumming chords, playing around with lyrics as he did. His eyes flicked between look at her and out the window.

'It took a wounded girl, to mend my wounded hear,  
didn't matter where I found you,  
didn't matter where we began,  
the moment you took my hand, I held onto it tight,  
No longer was it a chore,  
we broke down those walls,

'I lived my life with closed eyes,  
A guarded heart that matched yours,  
Your eyes told a story, your heart drew a map,  
But it took me twenty years to find just where you lay,  
It took a wounded girl, to mend my broken heart.'

He watched her as he sang, engraving every feature of her face into his mind. Remembering how they'd written songs when they were younger, how they'd kissed between verses, how they'd laughed and made jokes. Made corny songs just for the fun of it, and then been embarrassed when Bucky read them with risen eyebrows.

As he continued to sing he hoped her eyes would open, hoped they'd get the chance to live as a family together. That she would get to watch Maddie grow up, go shopping for her prom dress with her, argue about boys, watch her go on her first date, get married. . .

"It took your wounded heart, to mend my broken one,  
my broken heart, mended your wounded one." And as he sang the last line he thought he saw her eyes move, but put it down to exhaustion. So closed his eyes and leant back in the uncomfortable chair, trying to think of happier times.

"That's a new one." He heard a familiar voice say. His eyes shot open and he looked at her, eyes open and looking drowsily at him.

"Thank God!" He said, putting his guitar down and pulling his chair impossibly closer to her bedside. He smiled and leant down, softly kissing her because he was scared that he'd hurt her. But she responded with more passion, and who was he to refuse.

When they parted she looked up at him and smiled. "I was so worried Ray. That stupid-"But she placed her finger on his lips, successfully silencing him.

"It doesn't matter Deac, I'm safe, and well. Me, you and Maddie are all that matters now." And he nodded, smiling at her, and loving the face she smiled back.

"I love you Rayna Jaymes." He said, and she looked up at him and smiled brighter.

"And I love you Deacon Clayborne."

"Seeming as Maddie's a Clayborne and I'm a Clayborne. How'd you fancy becoming one too?" He questioned, smirking as he grabbed something from his guitar case where it was hidden.

"What?" She questioned, completely confused.

"Rayna Jaymes, will you marry me?" He questioned. Her face was a picture of shock, but then she went serious.

"No." She answered.

"W . . . why?" He replied, feeling embossed and stupid.

"If you're gonna ask me to marry you then I will only consider it if you get down on one knee and do it properly. Otherwise: forget it." She stated, unable to conceal her smirk any longer. Shocked, but sighing a sigh of relief he got down on one knee and asked again. "Much better."

"You gonna answer me then?"

"Suppose Rayna Jaymes-Clayborne had a ring to it." She said, and he leant over and kissed her, placing the ring her had gotten for her, back when things were going well all those years ago onto her finger, and kissing her all over again. But suddenly something hit her. "Where is Maddie?"

"Bucky took her." He stated, reassuring her motherly instinct. Rayna instantly replied.

"So what's it called? The new song?"

"Haven't decided yet, you were always better at that bit." He replied, taking her hand and looking at the ring that was on her finger.

"Guess you'd better play it me then hadn't you, fiancé."

"Guess I had fiancé." And they both liked the sound of that, but the sound of Mrs Rayna Clayborne sounded a million times better. And that was what she would be soon enough. It really was true, that every cloud had a silver lining.

* * *

_Review?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note **_I hope that this is alright. I love writing this story so much, and your support is absolutely amazing! _

_The song once more is one that I have written myself so I hope it is not too bad!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _swimlets3, natbenson, Guest, nashvillefan4life, BeckyPo, Guest 87, soaper410, Nashvillefan, funloverr,

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Despite Bucky's advice and Deacon's worries, a week and a half later Rayna was insistent on performing the first show of her new tour and getting back on the road. And whilst Bucky was entirely sure it should be going ahead he was pretty sure it had something to do with her needing to get away from Nashville and her family, so for once he decided to let it be a battle between Rayna and Deacon. However even Deacon had decided to let this one lie. All of her injuries were just about heeled, she had a few stitched still to be taken out, and her ribs were still strapped up, but as long as she took it easy he was pretty sure she would be okay.

The tour was kicking off big time in New York. That was why they were all currently sat in Rayna's dressing room as she got ready. Scarlett had thankfully agreed to the opportunity and been very thankful. Since the offer she had taken Maddie to the Zoo and to the park whilst they were still in Nashville so that the little girl could get used to her. However Rayna was pretty sure it had something to do with letting her and Deacon have some time alone. But whatever her reasoning the country star was more than thankful.

Deacon was sat on the sofa, looking at Rayna in the mirror as another spurt of hair spray was added to her hair. Maddie was sat on his knee, playing with the buttons on his shirt, her little stubby fingers trying to figure out how they worked. Rayna flashed him a smile. It had not been easy lately, they had to keep their engagement a secret until her divorce was finalised, and a relentless Teddy was not playing nice. She had told him he could have the house and she didn't want any alimony payments, but she was having full custody of Maddie. Even his lawyer had told him he had no chance on that one but he was forcing the issue to go to court, and until that was agreed he refused to agree to anything else and so she was still not divorced. However he was also being charged with assault after the incident on Bonfire night. However Rayna was not holding her breath for a conviction, she was well aware that Teddy was her father's puppet and that he would protect him. She just hadn't realised quite how little she meant to him.

Getting his mind out of her thoughts she sent the hairdresser away and stood up, and walked over to the sofa where she sat down. A robe was covering her outfit, mainly so that Maddie wouldn't ruin it. She sat down next to the little girl and her fiancé and smile, picking her up and placing her on her knee. "Hello darling. Now are you going to be good for Scarlett?" she asked the little girl.

"Scar-Scar!" Said Maddie clapping her hands and making her parents smile. There was a soft nock at the door and the girl in question walked in looking a little tired.

"I'm so sorry, they wouldn't let me go! She said, flustered.

"IT's fine Scarlett." Said Deacon, before standing up and smiling at his niece. "There's the key to Rayna's pent house, it is number one."

"Yep, I know the drill." Said the blonde before walking over to the little girl. "You ready to party Madds?"

"I'm not even going to ask." Rayna stated, laughing softly at the pair before kissing Maddie and handing her to Scarlett. "I'll see you later Maddie."

"Say bye to your mama." Said Scarlett.

"B-be." Attempted the little girl before laughing, and with that Scarlett went, Rayna's eyes not leaving the pair until the door was closed.

"She'll be fine." Deacon comforted her.

"I know. But I'm he mama I'm allowed to worry."

"You are. But for now let me take your mind off her." He stated with a smirk before kissing her properly. Rayna tried to loop her arms around his neck but winced at the pain. "Rayna, this show-"

"Is going ahead. He's done enough damage, now just kiss me." So he complied, leaning down and capturing her lips until a knock on the door pulled them apart and Bucky walked in.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She said, kissing deacon swiftly before he left. With that she looked at Bucky and smiled. Removed the robe so her outfit was visible. She was in a black tube skirt, with cowgirl boots, and a floatey white top covered in gems. "I swear these skirts are getting' shorter." She stated as she looked in the mirror. "I'm a mama now I'm meant to be conservative."

"You look stunning." He said, with a smile. "But the ring Ray." And with that she swapped her engagement ring to her right hand before following Bucky out of the room and to the stage. As soon as she got there it was as if no time had passed she still felt at home up there and even better with Deacon beside her.

"Hello New York" She shouted getting a massive crowd applause. "How y'all doing out there?! So tonight I wanna introduce my band, they are all amazing, especially my lead guitarist and band leader Deacon Clayborne!" There was another applause when he caught her eye and she smiled. "So, y'all are the first to hear this show. So let's start with somethin' new. So here it is my new single which y'all are going to go buy soon; Teenage nights."

The first few chords of the intro rang out and then she was in her zone, and she was singing away.

"Do you remember those long summer nights?  
Sleepin' beneath the starlight, Darlin'?  
Do you remember laughin' hours by?  
Closing our eyes and dreaming we were miles away?

"Those teenage nights seemed long,  
Just a teenage cowboy an' me,  
Never thinkin' that one day they'd be gone,  
Hopin' life would pause for us and not pass up by,  
Thinkin' growin' old was myth that would pass us by."

She sang away, performing as if she was fine, even if she was a little restricted by the taped up ribs. But no one knew any different, and everyone smiled and sang along. The show was a hit again, and Rayna remained the reigning queen of country. So when they all stepped off stage that night, Rayna Jaymes moved her engagement ring back to its proper place and walked towards her dressing room to change when Bucky caught her. "Hey Buck. What d'ya think of the new song. Went down well right?" HE smiled at her, but she could tell there was something on his mind.

"It was great Ray."

"So what's the problem?" She questioned, standing to the side of the corridor so they could talk.

"Rayna don't explode." Instead she glared at him. "Your father is in your dressing room."

"What? Why?"

"He wants to see you, and is refusing to move."

With that news she went into panic mode. "Where is Maddie?"

"With Scarlett, they're both fine, she won't answer the door to anyone but me, you and Deacon."

"Where is Deacon?"

"Helping the band pack up."

"Okay, tell him I'll see him in the room. I'm gonna go deal with daddy."

Bucky watched her go, and followed her. There was no way in hell he was going to let her do this alone. Not after the last time anyway.

* * *

_Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

**Authors note **_You guys are absolutely brilliant! You're reviews are amazing, and your support is wonderful! I love you all!_

_However this chapter is not too good. Yet I hope that you all enjoy it. Thanks to all my reviewers: _BeckyPo, natbenson, Guest, Nashvillefan4life, Guest87, soaper410

_An extra special thanks to natbenson, because of her lovely tweet!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Lamar Wyatt had always been a proud man. Even when he knew he had made a wrong decision he would stick to his guns and somehow spin it on a head so he appeared to be right. He would not admit her was wrong. He had pride in his family, or more specifically Tandy. He had pride in the name Wyatt and ran his town with an iron fist. The only scratch on his polished armoured suit of pride was Rayna. His own flesh and blood who had disowned him.

When she'd turned up one night to see Tandy at the house, black mascara tears running down her cheeks and a look of absolute despair on her face he had turned a blind eye. She'd made her choice and left him and their family the day she chose country music. So that night he never showed his face. He let her talk to Tandy and decided that it must be some lovers tiff between her and her piece of rough that was Deacon Clayborne.

Yet when he had found out about her pregnancy, about Deacon being back in rehab he had taken his cue and set things up with Teddy. There was a line he was more than willing to cross when it came to his daughter. He was willing to stand by Teddy when she chose to start getting involved with Deacon again. And when he was provoked into hurting Rayna, Lamar Wyatt still chose him over blood. But even for a man who is so full of pride, who had disowned his daughter for all respective purposes, there is still a line which he will not cross.

The door opened and she walked in. Fury visibly raging in her eyes. As he turned to see her, Lamar could not help but see her mother in his daughter. The way she looked, talked, acted . . . the way she was on a fight to freedom. Bucky stood behind her, in the wings ready to step in at any given moment. Lamar saw him once as a lapdog, simply doing what he was told. However every now and then he would feel a wave of jealousy towards the man, because he was the father figure in Rayna's life that Lamar Wyatt had never gotten the chance to be.

"I need to speak with Rayna, privately." Said Lamar, standing up from the sofa where just mere hours ago his granddaughter had been sat playing with her parents.

"Like hell am I leaving you alone with her." Said Bucky, closing the door to give them some relative privacy, not phased by the glare that was being directed towards him by Lamar Wyatt.

"Just say whatever it is you want to say and then go." Said Rayna, hand on her hp controlling the situation like he was just a child.

"I've spoken to Teddy." He began.

"Well I guess you would have done considering he's your latest toy."

"You're pressing charges for assault?"

"Would seem so."

"After everything he did for you and Maddie-"

"You really have got some nerve! He tried to separate me and Maddie, and then Maddie from her father. He then worked with you to get me sent off into a mental ward at the hospital! And you are defending me?!"

"Rayna-"

"No, your golden boy left me with cracked ribs, with a gash the size of Nashville on my head, he left me battered and bruised – not for the first time either!"

"And I have dealt with him where that matter is concerned."

"God give me strength! You really have no clue do you? If that is what he does to me when he gets annoyed then fair enough, I know that won't bother you. After all I never was of much concern to you other than whether I tarnished the good ole Wyatt name. But think of Maddie, Daddy she is your granddaughter! Do you actually give a damn about her or not?"

"Of course I do but Teddy would never lay a hand on her."

"Six months ago you would have said the same thing about him laying a hand on me."

"Rayna things are different now."

"Well at least you got one thing right – I'm happy. That is what is different." She said, walking over to the mirror and sitting down so she could take off her shoes as the balancing was hurting her ribs, and she'd been stood for too long. Bucky followed her over, scrutinizing her every move, making sure she was not injured.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, and she just nodded, closing her eyes momentarily to regain her composure.

"Why are you here Daddy?"

"If you'd given me a single moment to speak then you would know." The older man fired back as he returned to his previous seat on the sofa.

"Get to the point. I would like to spend some time with my daughter and fiancé."

"Fiancé?"

"Yes, problem?"

"I doubt you'd care even if I had one anymore."

"Once upon a time Daddy I respected you. But you're right; no I wouldn't give a monkey."

"I don't want to fight with you Rayna, as much as I may not approve of the course that you are taking with your life you are still my daughter."

"What?" She asked not quite believing her ears.

"I don't admit I'm wrong very often, but I was wrong when it came to Teddy. The moment he turned up drunk at your festival and attacked you, he crossed a line. I'm cutting him off."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." She said, looking down at the ground, playing with the engagement ring which sat on her ring finger perfectly.

"Don't say anything. Make me suffer as much as you want, but don't let Tandy not see her niece. She hasn't done anything wrong." And with that Lamar upped and left, not once looking back to see Rayna and Bucky sat there with shocked faces.

"Did he just?" Questioned Bucky.

"Yeah." Added Rayna.

"I've never."

"Me neither." They both then burst out laughing, into absolute hysterics and that was how Deacon found them both minutes later. After Rayna had not returned to the room he had got worried and so had decided to try and find them both, leaving Maddie with Scarlett.

"What's going on?" He questioned, slightly confused.

"Deacon!" Rayna said, calming down and getting up to go and give him a hug. "You will not believe what just happened."

"I'm lost." He stated, frowning.

"I think my father just gave us his blessing."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, he says that has cut Teddy off; that he wants to make peace."

"Wow." He stated, leaning down and kissing her. "That is brilliant news Ray."

And with that he took her hand. They said bye to Bucky and went made their way up to Rayna's pent house. Both were smiling when they walked in, and their smiles widened when they saw Scarlett and Maddie curled up in one of the rooms asleep. Rayna smiled, and leant into Deacon. "They look adorable." She stated.

"Yeah, they do Ray." He kissed her head. "What's on your mind?" He questioned knowing there was a smudge in her happiness.

"Daddy said something, about not holding this against Tandy."

"Okay?"

"Would you mind? If I took Maddie to see her one day?"

"Ray, she'd you sister, soon to be my sister in law. You don't have to ask me to go and see her."

"I know, I just don't want you not to be happy. I want you to be happy Deac."

"I'm happy as long as you are here. And I don't mind if you go to see Tandy. I honestly don'."

Leaning up she softly kissed him. "Thank you." She stated, and he smiled.

"These two are fine, let's call it a night."

"Sounds perfect." And with that the pair went to bed for the night. Happy in the knowledge that it seemed as though - for now - their lives were beginning to settle back down, and get back on track. Something they had been waiting for a very long time to happen.

* * *

_Review?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville is not mine_

**Authors note – **_Not too pleased with this one but there is only one chapter left so I hope that it is okay _

_Thanks to my reviewers : natbenson, BeckyPo, Guest, Guest87, swimlets3, nashvillefan4life_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Sometimes it can seem as though your life had taken a wrong turn. Like you've wandered off down a little trail and become lost in a wild forest with no path to get back onto. It can seem like in the dark overgrown and often scary world you now find yourself in; there is no chance of getting your life back to where you want it to be. But then, sometimes, a beam of light will shine down, recollection will hit, and the world will all of a sudden become a whole lot brighter. Sometimes, a path comes to light and you find yourself back where you wanted to be.

You see, it doesn't matter whether you are a homeless person sleeping on the streets with no money to your name, or a rich billionaire with all the material possessions you want. Monet makes no difference, because everyone faces challenges, and money after all cannot buy happiness. Just because a person seams to have it all and wear a smile, that doesn't mean that they do have it all. A smile is not always real.

Life is not always simple.

* * *

That year, the tour was the fastest selling one of all time. The arenas and venues were filled to the brim. People would dance and cheer and sing along. Rayna would prance across the stage in impossibly high heels and glitter whilst singing her heart out. Deacon would be besides her, playing the songs in a way that nobody else would ever be able to. They'd smile and laugh and put on an unbelievable show. And then, at the end of the day, they'd go up o the pent house and fall asleep with their daughter.

It was two days before Christmas when the family returned to Nashville. Presents had been bought, and the first thing they did was decorate Deacon's house. Scarlett had decided to go home for Christmas, but was planning on coming down on boxing day to see her uncle and the woman who was like an aunt to her, and of course not forgetting her cousin.

Maddie's birthday had been spent on the road, but presents had not been in short supply. The whole pent house had been decorated with pink balloons and banners. Not to mention at the end of the day wrapping paper. It had been perfect, and she'd even gotten gifts off of most of the band and crew who all seemed to be in love with the country princess. Deacon of course had been the happiest man alive, as celebrating his daughters first birthday was something he had only ever dreamt of. But now it had been made a reality.

It was Christmas Eve now, Deacon had driven over to Coleman's house for dinner, and whilst Rayna had been invited she had turned the offer down, telling him that she would see him later that afternoon. Instead she had got in her car, buckled Maddie in and set off to the country club mansion where she had grown up.

Ever since her father had turned up and said his piece, Rayna had decided that she should give her family a second chance, the only one who she wouldn't give one to however was Teddy. Things with him were still way too complicated. So instead, she drove cautiously to the house, pulled up outside and took a deep breath. This place had been where she grew up, however that was not to say it was filled with good memories.

Her child hood had been set to the soundtrack of arguments between her parents, and her father and anyone else who dare to cross him. It was where her mother's last words had been spoken, and where Rayna stormed out of when her father refused to let her become a singer and follow her dreams. Now that was all she thought of when she thought of this place, happy memories seamed few and far between, all overshadowed by one event or another.

Swallowing her pride and putting her daughter first she got out of the car and went around to Maddie's side. Then, with her daughter in her eyes she walked up the steps and knocked almost hesitantly on the door, hoping no one would be in so she wouldn't have to do this. However she had no such luck, instead the door opened to reveal Tandy. Hair perfectly styled, dressed in a pencil skirt, blouse and blazer with kitten heels. Professional as always.

Tandy took in her sister's appearance. She wasn't dressed up, now in just a pair of bleached and torn skinny jeans, a green cashmere sweater that was faded and fell off one shoulder and a black parker she looked like any woman in Nashville, especially with the cow girl boots which were her trademark. But there was a light in her eyes which was almost welcoming to see after everything that had happened lately. Even dressed in her scruffy clothes she beautiful and her sister hoped that Rayna had been right for once. She hoped her sister could be truly happy.

"Hey." Said Rayna, quietly, as she consciously wrapped her own coat around her daughter.

"Hey. What ya doing here?" Tandy replied, confusion evidently engraved all over her face.

"I think . . . I think this war had lasted long enough." And with that her sister opened the door and let the pair into the house. Rayna followed her sister into the snug at the back of the house which once upon a time had been their play room. They sat down on the worn leather sofas and then an awkward silence fell. The country singer played with her daughter's hair before she spoke. "I will never forgive Teddy, but no matter what you are still Maddie's aunt and I don't want to take that away from you. So, I thought maybe I should let you start being part of her life again."

"And daddy?"

"Me an' him still have a whole lotta ground to cover before anything is sorted out."

Tandy stood up and Rayna's eyes followed her as she moved across the room. But as she took a pink box from the cupboard the both smiled. "I never got to give her this with you being on tour."

The two sisters sat side by side that afternoon. Maddie got her birthday present and a black bag filled with Christmas pressies was put into the boot of the car for Santa to deliver. They played with the little girl, two sisters and Maddie. The little girl loved the attention. Even when Lamar stood at the doorway watching, there was no bitter word to be said. Smiles were on faces, and even when the diamond ring on her left finger shone, there was just a knowing smile and congratulations.

That night Rayna and deacon curled up in bed together whilst their little girl slept and they both smiled. They were back in the limelight of the press, but were more than willing to accept the attention, and didn't care about the rumours. They were a family, and that was rightfully all that mattered.

Now, it was just a waiting game for the wedding . . .


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **_I do not own NCIS_

**Authors note **_Thank you for all the support with this story, I'm really amazed by the support. I hope that this is not a terrible ending. _

_Thanks to my reviewers: _BeckyPo, nashvillefan4life, natbenson, swimlets3, soaper410, Guest87

* * *

Back in the Limelight

Epilogue

Last time around, her wedding to Teddy that was, she hadn't much cared about the finer details. In fact she was pretty sure she'd ended up letting Tandy plan it all, tuning off whenever the conversation hit wedding yet again. It hadn't been what she wanted; it had been what the press wanted. It had been filled with red roses and cliché speeches, none of which Rayna even slightly cared for. So this time around she was determined to make it about her and Deacon and nothing else.

It took over a year for Rayna and Deacon to finally get their wedding. By that time, Maddie was 2, and Rayna was back on civil speaking terms with her father. She and Deacon were more in love by the day, and that was evident to everyone. Deacon had managed to stay sober; in fact his sobriety had meant Rayna barely drank. Which was, in turn, better for her health too. When it came to the business side of things, well their personal relationship had meant that they'd written more, which had then lead to four number one hits in the past year. Their tours were sold out, and Deacon was still her guitarist.

Then there was Teddy; the man who had turned her world upside down. It turned out that Lamar chose not to interfere in the case of abuse. Thanks to that Teddy was handed a 9 month sentence in prison, of which he served 6 months, and then a further 3 of community service. He and Rayna had not spoken face to face since that night, and even at the divorce hearing they had both sat there silently. They ended up splitting everything down the middle; the house was his to live in only she got 50% of the money when it sold. Both of them knew he would hold off on selling as long as he could though.

It was April in Nashville, spring had softly settled upon the city. Cherry blossom trees were bursting with delicate pink flowers; a wind blew petals onto the street, carpeting the rough tarmac. It was that day, April 21st that Rayna Jaymes was set to become a fully fledged member of the Clayborne family. So that morning, she woke up in her childhood bedroom of the country club mansion, ready to begin the rest of her life.

Whilst their wedding was not set to be tradition in many aspects, for instance it was being set in a field and their reception would be a picnic. Furthermore there were under forty guests attending. However, one piece of tradition they were keeping to was that Deacon would not see her before they tied the knot. That was something they had both agreed on.

* * *

Hours later, and both Rayna and Deacon were getting ready but neither was even the slightest bit nervous. After all both of them knew very well that the other was hopelessly in love with them. So Deacon stood in his bedroom, which was now their bedroom as Rayna and Maddie had officially moved in. He wore a smile on his face as he looked in the mirror.

The wedding wasn't going to be formal, and thankfully the weather had held out. Even though a soggy wet wellie wedding would not have dampened their spirits. Yet outside the sun was shining and the radio said it was set to be a warm day for this time of year. He was wearing a plain white shirt, with an open collar, plant pant trousers, and black blazer that he was pretty sure would be over her shoulders by the end of the night. However they had both decided on barefoot.

So he smiled, and walked out to see Coleman who was acting as his best man. "I still don't get quite why we're doing this thing barefoot man." Stated the politician as he handed Deacon a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt and a black suit; the pale blue would match the dresses that Maddie and Tandy would be wearing.

"Because me and Ray used to go and run through the field barefoot years ago. And it's nothing fancy anyway. It felt right." Deacon stated, and the other man simply nodded.

Scarlett walked into the kitchen, dressed in a dress that matched Maddie and Tandy's. However she was not a bridesmaid, instead she would stand with Coleman and her Uncle in the ceremony, because she was family and because Deacon needed her there. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you darlin'." Said Deacon, giving her a hug.

* * *

Over at the Wyatt house things were as calm as could be expected. Rayna had not been able to decide between Bucky and her father as to who would give her away. So she had decided that her father would walk behind her holding Tandy's arm, and Bucky would hold Maddie and walk behind her. That way neither got offended. So that was why there was tension in the room, because after all Bucky was the father Lamar had never been.

"Tandy would you please take a large bottle of something and force Daddy and Bucky to drink it. They are about to drive me mad!" Rayna said with a chuckle as she applied her makeup. Unlike last time she had no expert to do her hair and makeup; instead she was doing it herself. Soft curls in her hair, and make up that was completely natural.

"Not a chance I am even entering that room before I have to." Stated the sister as she fixed Maddie's dress. Both Tandy and Maddie were in pale blue sundresses, and would have barefoot too. Tandy's hair was left lose and natural, while Maddie's was plaited. Rayna smiled at her sister, before taking her own dress and going to get changed.

It may not have been her first wedding, and so she technically should not have been wearing white, however this was the wedding that mattered, so she had chosen to do so. It was a lose material; the dress had straps over her shoulders, and an empire line. There were almost soft pleats as it went lose from the empire line and felt just below her knee. It was nothing fancy, but Rayna loved it and knew Deacon too would do.

Around her neck was an emerald pendant that had been her mum's. She smiled at her reflection and left the room. "Wow, and I thought that this was meant to be an understated affair." Said Tandy, looking at her sister.

"You look beautiful Ray." Said Bucky as he walked into the room, a very irritated looking Lamar following behind him.

She turned to look at him. "Thank you Buck, you look quite fetching yourself." Rayna gave the older man a hug. "Thank you for coming."

"You're more than welcome. I've waited a long time to see you happy."

"I've waited a long time to be happy, and I am now." She stated, and the older man just smiled.

"You look lovely Rayna." Said Lamar, giving his daughter a hug. It was slightly stiff, but a large improvement considering were they had been when she last got married.

"Thank you daddy." She responded before looking at them all. "We ready to go?" She questioned, and with that they left the country club and headed to the field just outside of the city.

* * *

When she walked up the make shift aisle, people sat on the floor on either side, Deacon was sure he had never seen anyone ever look so beautiful. The sun shone on her hair, making it shine and look like pure gold. Her eyes sparkled like perfect and flawless gems whilst the white dress exaggerated her curves and floated as she walked barefoot towards him. And when he finally stood opposite her, he took her hand and held it all the way through.

Holding the plain gold wedding band he had picked out her said his promise. "With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise to love you, to play guitar for you, and to forever be there for you – in sickness and health, until death do us part." As he slid the band on her finger she wiped away a tear.

She then took his ring. "With this ring, I give you my eternal love. I promise to always be by your side, to place my heart in your hands, and to sing with you – in sickness and health, until death do us part." She slid the ring on his finger carefully with a big smile. The vicar didn't even need to say 'you may kiss the bride' because their lips were on one another's soon enough. And he kiss was searing, filled with passion and love.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The vicar said and there was a cheer from everyone.

* * *

The wedding reception was perfect, the band that played for Rayna when they went on tour got together and played music, which eventually ended in people singing along. Maddie was spending the time with Bucky and Tandy, as she would be staying with them both for a few days whilst the newlyweds went on their honeymoon. Bucky and Tandy had been growing closer, so it was Rayna's way of playing cupid.

"You think we could go to that hotel yet?" Deacon asked, they were laid down, and his hand was running through her hair. She sat up and rested her chin on his chest.

"I think they would notice." She stated.

"So?"

"So, this is our reception, enjoy it."

"I'd be enjoying myself a lot more if I had you to myself." He stated, leaning down and kissing her.

"You have me for the rest of my life, so don't be impatient." She stated, laughing before pecking his lips and grabbing him for their first dance together.

* * *

It was the perfect night; it was the beginning of a new chapter, and the end of an old one. It was almost the beginning of a new life. So that night they relished in being man and wife, just as they would do for every single day that was to follow.

Sometimes living in the limelight is hard, but other times if you plan it right, then you can use it to your advantage. It's all well and good as long as there are moments like that, when you can escape. And these two were escape artists.

As they danced, after everything that had happened Rayna could smile, because she was safe in her husband's arms and in the knowledge that her life was destined to be a happy one - because she had everything that she wanted and more.

* * *

The End

* * *

_Please leave one final review! _


End file.
